


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Leto_Svec



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cassidy wants her mum, F/M, Please read, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, stripper OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leto_Svec/pseuds/Leto_Svec
Summary: Abandoned is what she was. Payed by a father who was more worried about his career than his mistake. Life sucked for Cassidy to be blunt. Her mother was diagnosed with stage four brain cancer and most of Cassidy's time was spent making sure her mother was comfortable. They were so poor they couldn't afford the treatments, so instead they prayed. That never worked.Cassidy and her mother lived in Queens, all their lives they lived in a shitty apartment building. Cassidy mother always wanted the best for her and even if that meant sacrificing the money she had saved up for her treatments, she did it. Without any knowledge of what she was doing her mother sent her off to one of the best high schools in Queens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Abandoned is what she was. Payed by a father who was more worried about his career than his mistake. Life sucked for Cassidy to be blunt. Her mother was diagnosed with stage four brain cancer and most of Cassidys time was spent making sure her mother was comfortable. They were so poor they couldn't afford the treatments, so instead they prayed. That never worked. 

 

Cassidy and her mother lived in Queens, all their lives they lived in a shitty apartment building. Cassidy mother always wanted the best for her and even if that meant sacrificing the money she had saved up for her treatments, she did it. Without any knowledge of what she was doing her mother sent her off to one of the best high schools in Queens. 

 

Midtown high school was the best her mom could do so Cassidy without hesitance attended. She never complained and always did her best. She started some underground snack rings, the school of course frowned on this but she couldn't care. Each day she would at least pull in 50 dollars. 

 

“Hey Cassidy do you have any soda today?” An all to familiar buyer said. 

 

“Sure Flash what are you looking for?” Cassidy said putting on a fake smile and looking at him like he was the world. 

 

“Coke if you have anything.” Flash said leaning on the locker trying to impress her. 

 

“Of course that's my top selling product.” Cassidy said opening her locker and grabbing a cold coke. “The coldest one just for you Flash.” Cassidy said sounding sickeningly sweet. 

 

“And here’s your money.” He said handing her a ten. “Keep the change baby.” Flash said whispering into her ear and it took every ounce of strength she had not to slap him. 

 

“Thank you Flash.” Cassidy said pocketing the money and closing her locker. She picked up her bag and headed off to class. Of course her class consisted of idiots, well except for a few exceptions. 

 

Ned was one and so was Peter, but they both did some really stupid shit sometimes. For instance the time Peter was mixing chemicals in a desk drawer and caused a mini explosion to go off. Which then caused all the fire alarms to go off along with the sprinklers. Yeah Flash had a great time with that. 

 

Lessons went on it seemed like the day would never end. Then lunch came, Cassidy’s busiest hour. She had people from all over and all different grades visit her and her locker. 

 

“Your Cassidy right?” She recognized Peters voice. 

 

“We have the same classes Peter, kinda hurt you dont know who I  am.” Cassidy said opening her locker. “I have it if you have money.” Cassidy said presenting her locker and Peter was amazed. 

 

“You have a cooling system in your locker! How did you get it small enough yet still powerful enough to keep drinks cold?” Peter asked amazed but still taking a soda and some chips. 

 

“Nerd.” Cassidy said playfully chuckling and he look semi hurt. “It's the wiring and a battery powerful enough to keep everything cool. Trust me this is not something to be proud of, it stops working all the time.” Cassidy said hitting the locker besides her and the mother stopped working. 

 

“Oh! Let me see if I can fix it, it’s probably something with the wiring that's making it stop.” Peter said paying her in change and she shook her head. 

 

“You fix it I'll give you free food.” Cassidy said turning off the cooling tank and pulling it out. 

 

“You can take it home with you if you want. We can just meet here earlier tomorrow morning so i can have it running.” Cassidy said extending her hand and Peter shook it with a smile. 

 

“Is seven o'clock okay?” Peter asked picking up the heavy system with ease. 

 

“Yep it's fine as long as you're here Peter.” Cassidy said shutting her locker and making sure everything was locked into place.

 

Peter and Cassidy went their separate ways, Cassidy headed towards her last clases (with Peter of course), Cassidy taking notes and answering questions if she was called on. 

 

Cassidy made her way back home taking the long Way home. After school sometimes you just need to take a break and not use your mind. Just think about the beauty of nature instead of math equations. She jimmed open her door and her mother was having another episode. 

 

“kdo jsi?” (who are you) her mother demanded grabbing a knife to defend herself. 

 

“jeho máma. prostě se uklidni.” (it's me momma, just calm down.). Cassidy said trying to calm the panicking woman down. This is what happened when she had her episodes. She started to speak in her foreign tongue and tried to fight Cassidy. 

 

“nemám dceru!”( i don't have a daughter) she stated angrily and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“Mom its me Cassidy.” she tried pleading. “jen mi dejte nůž, neublížím ti.” (just give me the knife i won't hurt you.) Cassidy said pleadingly and her mother hesitantly handed her the knife. 

 

“kdo jsi” (who are you). She asked nicely sitting down.

 

“I'm your daughter Cassidy. You need some medication momma, just go to sleep.” Cassidy said offering her some medication, “je to cukroví.” (it’s a candy). Cassidy said and her mother took it hesitantly.

 

Cassidy went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. She allowed herself to eat today considering if she went another day without it she would die. She made her mom some food and did her homework. She left the house a few hours later to continue with her nightly activities. 

 

Cassidy was a stripper. Oh yeah it sucked horribly but the money flowed like a river. (sarcastically) Who wouldn't love grown men sexualizing your body. She didn't do anything dirty like lap dancing or private showings she just stripped. Because she was fresh and new everyone wanted to see her. Her stage name was Cassandra and nightly she made thousands. 

 

That money never went to her, it always went to the medical treatments for her mom. Cassidy from a young age was forced to take care if her mom. Appointments and doctors, anyone who could help her. Her mother's condition was worsening recently and she knew she didn't have long. 

 

Changing into her sleazy costume that showed off way to much if everything she headed off to the stage. 

 

“Now presenting our own joy and star Cassandra.” One of the attendants said introducing her. Cassidy walked on stage her hips swaying with her steps. 

 

On stage she was a different person completely. Bright cheery bubbly. Everything you'd want in a stripper. That's how it worked, put on a smile, taunt the men, take the money. She swung herself around the pole and did a few tricks that made men salivate. Flipping her hair around and touching her side and puckering her lips. Men went crazy for this type of thing. 

 

“Thank you all so much.” Cassidy said blowing kissed and picking up the money they had thrown at her. Once she gathered it all she headed towards the back.

 

“Done for today Cas?” The manager asked with a smile. 

 

“Yep. I did my show and now i have to go home. Thanks again Jeremy.” Cassidy kissed his cheek and threw on a long jacket. 

 

Queens in the night was a very dangerous place to be. There wasn’t as many cops as their should have been and criminals lurked around every corner. There was whispers about a spider that was rescuing people but Cassidy just thought it was talk. 

 

Walking down the streets she could see someone following her out of the corner of her eye. She quickened her pace and the person behind her did the same. She ducked into an ally that brought her to the next street but she was pinned against a wall before she could run. 

 

“Now what do we have here?” A man that smelt like literal trash growled into her ear making her utterly repulsed. 

 

“Just a woman trying to get home asswipe.” Cassidy growled back with just enough venom in her voice. 

 

“Oh such a nasty mouth on such a sweet young thing like you.” The man said the knife pressing into her jugular. 

 

“Pull that hoodie off so we can see the body boss.” One of his grunts said from behind her. 

 

She was helpless as the man pulled down her zipper and revealed her stripper clothes. “Looks like we caught a stripper. She should be rolling in dough.” The man said grabbing her bag and throwing the contents onto the floor. 

 

“I say we have a little fun with her.” The Boss said smiling and cutting her neck with the knife making her cry out. 

 

“It's not very nice to treat a lady like that.” A man in red spandex said kicking the man who was mere inches away from her neck away. Cassidy let out a small yelp as he was suddenly stuck to a wall. The two grunts shared the same fate as their boss. 

 

“Just take the money!” Cassidy said weakly and her bag was handed back to her. 

 

“Hey I’m not like those fools. You seem like a nice lady.” The man said and Cassidy looked at the webbed men and then him. 

 

“Who are you?” Cassidy asked amazed. 

 

The man chuckled and his fingers lingered on hers ever so slightly, “I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!” He said happily. “I would get that bandaged if i were you.” He said kindly and then he swung away. 

 

Cassidy made sure that everything was in her purse and then continued on her way home. She made sure to be extra careful as she walked down the roads. She came to her apartment and opened the door to see her mother passed out on the couch. She gently took her pulse to make sure she was alive and hummed as she found her pulse. Cassidy got to her room and changed into baggy clothing and tucked away her money. She went to the bathroom and checked her wounds. She made sure to disinfect it wincing at burning on her neck. She made sure she bandaged the cut with some sticky bandage and smiled at her work. She claimed into bed and snuggled under her covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cassidy woke up and got dressed. She didn't bother making food or messing around with that. She grabbed her bag and headed off to school. Morning were always busy considering she got onto the buses with morning rush. She got to school early like always and waited for Peter. 

 

As soon as seven o’clock came around Peter was rushing through the halls. “Morning Cassidy, oh what happened to your neck?” Peter asked and Cassidy felt her neck. 

 

“Would you believe me if i said i fell?” Cassidy said and Peter raised a brow, “oh hey so did you fix the cooler?” Cassidy said changing the subject and Peter nodded. 

 

“Yep turns out you just had a loose wire i made sure to fix.” Peter said handing her the machine and she hooked it back up to the top of her locker. 

 

“Thanks Petie, you want anything?” Cassidy said with a smile and he just shook his head. 

 

“No its fine, i enjoy helping people. You should really make sure that cut is clean so it doesn’t get infected.” Peter said and Cassidy chuckled. 

 

“I’m fine really.” Cassidy said grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around her neck. “Thanks for the advice Petie.” Cassidy cooed walking to the other side of school to sell what she had packed in her bag for today. 

 

“Your here way to early sweet cheeks.” Flash said from behind her and she muttered under her breath. 

 

“And you come way to late Flash.” Cassidy said playfully looking to him. 

 

“That's not what the ladies tell me.” Flash said grabbing her ass and she playfully pushed his hand away. 

 

“Such a player Flash.” Cassidy said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “You here to buy or to flirt?” 

 

“I’m here to buy sweets from a sweet.” Flash said handing her a four dollar bill. 

 

“A pack of Oreos or cookies?” Cassidy said offering him the two choices, he took the Oreos with a smile. 

 

“Thanks Sweet Cheeks.” Flash said taking the pack and heading off to class. 

 

Cassidy rolled her eyes and headed back to her locker. She put everything she didn't sell into the already chilled locker and headed off to class. She got their early and just sat in the back doodling. 

 

“Those are some really nice sketches.” Ned said from the side of her making her literally jump in her skin. “Are those of Spiderman?” 

 

Sure enough when Cassidy looked down her papers margin was filled with Spiderman and different expression. “Oh yeah i guess they are.” Cassidy said blushing. 

 

“I mean i think he's really cool i mean Queens has its own superhero!” Ned said happily and Cassidy chuckled at his dedication to the arachnid. “So did he save you or something?” 

 

“Um yeah i guess you could say that. I was coming home from my, um, night job and some street gang tried to rob me. He swooped in just in time.” Cassidy said blushing slightly and Ned nodded. 

 

“Peter knows Spiderman. If you want to thank him then I’m sure he could tell him, because their friend.” Ned said stumbling over his words and Peter pulled him away. 

 

“Yeah Peter knows Spiderman just like he has a Stark internship.  _ The _ Tony Stark choosing you for an internship is less likely than Black Widow blowing me.” Flash said with a smirk and the whole class erupted into laughter. Peter blushed and awkwardly sat down. 

 

The lesson continued and Cassidy was falling in and out of sleep. “Cassidy can you tell me about the Soviet accords?” 

 

“What do you want to know? The avengers were torn apart because half of them wanted the government breathing down their necks and the other half wanted the freedom to protect and save people.” Cassidy said and everyone looked at her slightly shocked she would be so blunt. “Now we have lonely Tony who lives in his off record base and the entire team broken.” 

 

“Thank you Cassidy.” The teacher said hesitantly still looking at Cassidy. He continued with the lesson and Cassidy kept drawing different things. 

 

The bell rang and Cassidy left for her science class. The class was fun in all until she was partnered with Flash who kept flirting with her or teasing Peter. Flash was being Flash the entire period to be put simply. As soon as the bell rang her day got faster, she sold her product, learned pointless things she'd never use in life and then repeated the process. The final bell rang and she booked it out of class. 

 

She went home to her mother who seemed to be doing better today. “Hi momma.” Cassidy said and her mother hummed a response from the kitchen. A day of clarity. 

 

“Hey honey. How was school?” Her mom asked humming in the kitchen. 

 

“It was good we talked about the Soviet accords.” Cassidy said smiling and sitting on the counter next to her mom who was baking. 

 

“That was very hard on your father you know.” Her mom said and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“Yeah mom i know.” Cassidy said bitterly and her mom sighed. 

 

“When i die-”

 

“Mom dont-”

 

“Cassidy i can feel my life slipping from me. I know I’m going to leave soon. I want you to know that he was the love of my life and even though he didn't want you or me i still loved him. When i die i want you to find him and ask him to remember the promise.” Her mother explained and Cassidy nodded. 

 

“Good, now I’m not feeling to well.” Her mom said smiling and collapsing onto the floor. Her body started to convulse and seize on the floor. 

 

“Mommy?” Cassidy screamed dropping to the floor. She turned her onto her side and dialed 911. “My mother started to have a seizure i need paramedics at my location now!” Cassidy cried out shaking her mother. 

 

Cassidys phone was on speaker and she could hear what the woman was saying, she was answering the woman but everything was a blur. She was escorted along with her mother to the hospital. She paced around the waiting room for what seemed like hours. The doctors came out of the medical room she was in and their faces showed loss. 

 

“Were sorry but she passed. Her brain shut down and she signed a DNR pledge.” The doctor said and Cassidy broke down. 

 

“Can i see her?” Cassidy said and the doctor lead her into the room. Her mother’s body was laying on a bed with a white sheet over her head. Cassidy pulled the sheet down to see her mother's pale face. She looked peaceful. She said a small prayer and squeezed her mother's hand. 

 

“Your mother was your legal guardian, your father's number was thankfully on it as well. It seems he didn't even know you existed until today.” The doctor said and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“Seems like dear old dad. When can i get her body back, i want to bury her as soon as possible.” Cassidy said as she pulled the sheet back onto her mom. 

 

“Your father said he would take care of it.” The doctor said. 

 

“He is  _ not _ my father. He hasn’t been my father for seventeen years.” Cassidy said venom lacing her words and tears falling from her eyes. “He wouldn't even know his head from his ass without his bitch assistant.” 

 

“Were going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby. He is on his way here to pick you up.” The doctor said leading her to the waiting room and she noticed that she now had an officer watching her. 

 

She got up and obviously went to the bathroom, she closed the door and looked around. There was a small window that Cassidy could maybe squeeze through. Biting her tongue she threw her coat to the ground. She pulled the grate off of the window and broke the glass. Now she would only have a few minutes before someone came inside to check. Using her jacket as a cushion she fell onto the cold grass of the hospital grounds. Looking around she brushed off the glass, grabbed her phone and headed into the city. 

 

She ran back to their apartment. Which was now blocked off with caution tape. She easily ripped the tape off the door and entered into her house. She grabbed her bag and her cash and headed outside. 

 

She headed to her mother's favorite spot in the city. It was a small part of town that overlooked Queens. She visited it often when Cassidy was younger. Then when she was diagnosed she couldn't make the drive anymore. Cassidy picked up some flowers on her way to the outlook. Walking this on foot was the worst thing about going there. 

 

Cassidy sang a song her mother always sang, she came to the outlook and sat down. She dropped the flowers besides her and watched as the city life continued on. She hear car tires crunching the rocks behind her and she held her mouth to muffle the sobs threatening to escape her lips. 

 

“We came her on our first date. I’m surprised she took you up her.” His voice said making her blood boil. “She always said she didn't like this spot but i knew she was just playing hard to get.” 

 

“Go away, i don't want you anywhere near me.” Cassidy said turning to face the man behind her, her father. 

 

“I’m afraid I’m all you got. Trust me I’m just as surprised as you are. I told Amelie to get rid of her child and here we are 17 years later and i have a baby girl. I was never apart of your life and i want to be in your life now.” He said trying to reason with her. 

 

“You gave her money to get an abortion and then when she left you, you got a new assistant. She had nothing after she met you and for the past ten years i've been taking care of her. She died tonight because she couldn't get treatments because they were too expensive.” Cassidy snapped approaching her father, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Cassidy your mother never told me anything if i knew that she had kept you- if i knew she was sick i would have been there for you. Amelie was a big part of my life and she set me on the path of kindness.” Her father said meeting her gaze his brown eyes soft. 

 

“Go to  _ hell _ Tony Stark, i will never be your daughter. So leave me alone!”  Cassidy screamed at him, he didn't even flinch he just watched as his daughter the one he never meant to abandon left him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cassidy continued on with her life as normal. Except now she didn't have a roof over her head and she was forced to live closer to the school and avoid anyone who could tell Stark where she was. Cassidy luckily was allowed to shower in school and often did this as often as she could. She didn't continue with her business and drifted away. Her grades were slipping and so was she. She still continued with her nightly activities though because she needed that money. 

 

“Now introducing Nurse Cassandra, here to fix your heart.” The announcer said and Cassidy walked on stage. Flirtatious and bubbly, something Cassidy was not, Cassandra was. Swinging around the pole and even touching men’s faces teasingly she got a lot more money. Her regulars watching her along with a few new faces. 

 

Ned and Peters faces. She nearly stopped and headed back offstage, she still had to entertain though. She spun around the pole and her cocktail mask fell off. She easily picked it up but Ned and Peter had noticed. She bit her tongue and collected the money. 

 

“We got a birthday boy in the club anyone willing to make some extra money?” Jeremy asked coming into the room watching all the girls prepare themselves. “Cassandra, lap dance?” Jeremy asked. “Ill made sure you get a third of the money.” 

 

“Fine fine.” Cassidy sighed fluffing up her hair and taking off her mask. “Led me to him Jeremy?” Cassidy asked her heels clicking against the floor as she was escorted out to the floor of the club. 

 

“Of course it's Peter Parker.” Cassidy said rolling her eyes and closing her eyes. 

 

“You know him?” Jeremy asked surprised and Cassidy grumbled. 

 

“Yeah we know each other.” Cassidy said her eyes widening as she realized Peter would tell Happy that he celebrated his birthday in a stip club and got a lap dance from a girl in his class. 

 

“Well go wow him Cassandra.” Jeremy said playfully shoving her in his direction. As soon as he saw her his eyes widened. 

 

“I heard one of you is the birthday boy, he gets a free lap dance.” Cassandra said flirtatiously and Ned pointed to Peter. 

 

“He’s the birthday boy.” Ned said and Peter blushed. 

 

“First time in a strip club?” Cassidy asked being polite. He nodded and Ned nudged him. “It's just a lap dance sweet cheeks. The worst that could happen is a boner.” Cassidy said stroking his arm. His eyes never leaving hers. 

 

“He’s got a major crush on a girl at out school, tonight we decided we would take a break and see some beautiful ladies.” Ned said and Cassidy chuckled. 

 

“Well i can certainly see you both are very tense. Let me take your mind off of this girl at school.” Cassidy whispered into his ear and gently trailing her fingers along his arms. 

 

“I really don't feel comfortable getting a lap dance from you Cassidy.” Peter whispered and Cassidy realized that Ned was oblivious to who she really was. 

 

“Live life a little Petie.” Cassidy said straddling his lap and moving her body. “You ever been this close to a woman before?” 

 

“Only in my dreams.” Peter gushed and Cassidy smiled at his innocence. Lap dances were typically only meant to last a few minutes but this one felt like forever. Peter just watching her every move and Cassidy enjoying his gaze. 

 

Cassidy pulled off and took the wad of money waiting for her from Jeremey. She headed towards the back to change into something casual and headed to the bridge she was staying at. Stopping at the bank of course to deposit her money into her account. Braiding her hair and slipping her credit card into her bra she headed back to her home. 

 

She leaned against a tree and watched the stars. “Off of work?” A man in red and blue said dropping in front of her. She chuckled dryly. 

 

“I guess you could say that Arachid.” Cassidy said watching as he crouched down in front of her. 

 

“Why aren’t you at home?” Spiderman asked and Cassidy frowned. 

 

“My mom died and my birth father is trying to find me.” Cassidy said honestly shocking himself slightly. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m- I’m so sorry.” Spiderman said shocked about how honest she was. “I know someone who would take you in, if you want a roof and some food.” He said offering a hand and Cassidy hesitantly took it. 

 

“Can he protect me from my dad?” Cassidy asked weakly.  _ She made Tony sound like he abused her Jesus.  _

 

“Of course he's my trusted friend. Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on tight.” He said crouching down a bit so she could do so. 

 

She held onto him for dear life as they soared from rooftop to building. He was strong enough to pull the both of them across city. He dropped onto a fire escape and set her down. “He lives here, just wait here and i'll go tell him what's happening.” Spiderman said letting her into the room. She sat in the room awkwardly and Spiderman went into the other room. 

 

It seemed like forever until an all to familiar face popped into the room. “Cassidy! Spiderman said you needed a place to crash?” Peter asked sitting on his bed and Cassidy felt guilt building in her stomach. 

 

“Yeah i do, is your aunt going to be okay with me staying here?” Cassidy said standing up and looking around the room sheepishly. 

 

“You just suffered a big loss in your life, we understand that. She’s completely fine with you staying here.” Peter said taking her hands with such kindness and compassion. 

 

“Thanks Peter.” Cassidy said, her defenses weakening and she bit back her tears. 

 

“Your welcome Cassidy, so who is your father?” Peter asked and Cassidy had to think about her answer. 

 

“Well lets just say he's powerful and he wants me to live with him.” Cassidy said yawning. 

 

“Come on, Aunt May has some clothes that you can use and you can shower before bed.” Peter said smiling and Cassidy nodded. 

 

Aunt May was a literal sunflower. She was so happy to help Cassidy it reminded her of her mother, before everything. She showered and washed away the filth from her legs and arms. She dried herself off and dressed. Peter let her have his bottom bunk. 

 

“Night Cassidy.” Peter muttered against his pillow. 

 

“Night Peter.” Cassidy said snuggling into her pillow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cassidy attended school and helped around the house. Aunt May was exceptionally kind to Cassidy. She got back on her feet. 

 

Cassidy was on the fire escape watching the city when she saw the all to familiar hot rod red and gold suit fly by. 

 

“Bitch!” Cassidy screeched rolling into the apartment. Peter wasn't home but his phone was on the nightstand. 

 

**2 New Messages from Happy**

**That's the boss's kid**

**Don't let her leave the house got it?**

 

Cassidy deleted the text messages and grabbed her suit. “Cassidy stop right there!” Tony's voice pierced her panicked state. 

 

“Fine.” Cassidy said turning to face him. “I'm listening Tony.” Cassidy said watching as he became surprised. 

 

“Just come back with me to the Avengers base. I can protect you there.” Tony pleaded and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“Fine but i have conditions.” Cassidy said and Tony clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. 

 

“Fine by me! Let’s go home Cassidy.” Tony said offering her a hand, “there's a car waiting for you downstairs.” Cassidy nodded and left Peter a note. 

 

_ Sorry Peter. I feel like I'm just a burden here. I'm leaving with my dad, I'll see you at school soon. Thanks for keeping my night job a secret  _

_ Love Cassidy  _

 

Cassidy grabbed what little cloths she had and her credit card. She headed downstairs and a body guard opened a foot for her. 

 

“Wow Tony Stark's goons, never thought I would see the day.” Cassidy said bitterly rolling her eyes. 

 

“Hey I know that Tony may have tried to get rid of you but he wants to make this right.” The driver Cassidy recognized as Happy said. 

 

“Yeah well he can piss off.” Cassidy muttered and Happy just sighed. Cassidy caught sight of Peter out if the corner of her eye as Happy pulled into the traffic if New York. 

 

Cassidy nodded off in the backseat, Happy driving about as fast as he could with all this traffic. 

 

“Cassidy wake up we're here.” Happy said said gently touching her shoulder and she swatted his hand away. 

 

“Where's Tony?” Cassidy said shocked at the size of the building. “Jesus what the hell I'd half of this even for.” 

 

“Rooms, storage, offices and the top building is a ballroom we don't use.” Happy said pointing out each level.

 

“Such a waste of a ballroom.” Cassidy muttered following Happy as he lead her into the building. 

 

Happy lead her around the building and up to what Cassidy assumed was the offices. Tony was sitting there tinkering with his iron man suit and he only raised a head as Cassidy entered the room 

 

“So you said you had some conditions?” Tony said lifting his head from the suit to look at her. She took a breath and took a seat. She watched as Happy left the room. 

 

“Don't expect me to be your daughter just because you know I exist now.” Cassidy stated more for herself than Tony. “Secondly what's your relationship with Peter Parker?” 

 

Tony looked taken aback for a minute but then regained his stature. “The kid? He's apart of my apprenticeship.” 

 

“And you need him everyday daily after school. He acts as if your his master and he's a lost puppy. I know you only found me because he told Happy he was protecting me from father.” Cassidy said showing she wasn't going to back down from this topic. 

 

“Very rude by the way. I wouldn't never hurt you Cassidy your family.” Tony said and Cassidy rolled her eyes,  _ be strong.  _

 

“Changing the subject, answer the question Tony.” Cassidy said looking at him in the eyes. His eyes were emotional. 

 

“Peter will tell you when he's ready. God you remind me so much of your mother. She was just as stubborn as you are.” Tony said smiling softly and Cassidy took in a deep breath. 

 

“Moje matka byla růže a ty ji nechala utéct, byla mnohem víc než tvrdohlavá, byla krásná a moc silnější než já, umřela tak pomalu a bolestně to bylo bolestné, že ji tak viděla.” Casady spoke bitterly, sorrow in her voice. “Nemůžu vás nechat zlomit stěny a stát se otcem, který potřebuji.” _ (My mother was a rose and you let her wilt away. She was so much more than stubborn. She was beautiful and so much stronger than me. She died so slowly and painfully it was painful to see her like that. She died stubborn.) (I can't let you break my walls and become the father I need.)  _

 

“Amelie taught you Czech?” Tony asked and Cassidy recoiled as if she was slapped. “Don't worry your mother never taught me it but I do recognize it.” Tony said smiling softly. “She's proud of you Cassidy.” Tony said and Cassidy got up quickly and left the office to the hallway. 

 

Digging her nails into her arm trying to calm her racing heart beat. She took deep breaths and a worried Tony entered the hallway trying to find her. He spotted her and reached out to touch her and she flinched as if he might hurt her. “I'm sorry, I won't bring her up again until your ready. That can be one of the conditions.” Tony said softly, gently as if trying to calm her down. 

 

“That's my third condition, you don't get to talk about my mother unless I start the topic. My last condition is that I still get to go to school and continue my days as normal. I don't want anyone tailing me or watching me.” Cassidy said still digging her nails into her skin. 

 

“Fine as long as your home from whatever you do by midnight that's fine.” Tony said extending his hand and Cassidy shook it. “Friday will show you to your room.” Tony said and a voice spoke. 

 

“Hello I'm Friday! I'm Tony's personal AI, follow me and I'll less you to your room.” Friday said and an arrow on the screen started to direct her to the room. 

 

She followed the arrow to an open elevator and that elevator took her to a room. “this is where your staying.” Friday said happily and Cassidy opened the room. Everything inside of it probably cost more than Cassidy made in her lifetime. 

 

She just kind of wandered around the room aimlessly trying to figure out how the hell he would allow Tony to spoil her like this. She bit her tongue as she felt her bed. The sheets were silk and the bed was a marshmallow. 

 

She had a room that included a mini kitchen a bathroom with a bathtub. A king sized bed and a walk in closet. This is what money could buy you if you had it. 

 

Cassidy hummed to herself as she looked through all the designer cloths that we're in her closet, all of them modest for her body. None of them to flashy. Her phone went off alerting her that it was time for her to leave for work. 

 

“Friday how do I get out of the building?” Cassidy asked the AI.

 

“I will alert Happy that you wish to go somewhere.” Friday said. 

 

“Friday no, I have a license and I'm able to drive to my work. I just need a car.” Cassidy explained. 

 

“There are company cars in the sub level. Follow me and I will escort you to the garage.” Friday said and Cassidy grabbed her purse. 

 

Friday lead her to the sub level where a lot of cars waited. Most of them belonging to Tony and his personal collection. 

 

“Would you prefer a bike or a automobile.” Friday asked and Cassidy hummed. 

 

“Motorcycle preferably.” Cassidy said smiling. It was dangerous to drive but a motorcycle in New York was suicide. 

 

“Here you are.” Friday said a sleek motorcycle glowing out of the corner of her eye. The keys were on a pedestal besides it. She mounted the bike and started it. Friday opened the gates and Cassidy tore out of the building. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cassidy woke up with silk sheets around her and she started to panic. Oh wait, she was at Tonys base. She went to the mini kitchen and started to brew some coffee. A knock came from her door and she opened it to see a disheveled Tony. 

 

“Did you just wake up or something?” Cassidy asked as Tony rubbed his eyes. 

 

“I wanted to make sure your ready to go to school. I’m personally dropping you off today.” Tony said finally looking like he was waking up. “Oh are you brewing coffee?” 

 

“Yes I’m brewing coffee and i'll pour you a glass.” Cassidy said inviting him in. He sat down at the counter and Cassidy handed him a cup of steaming hot coffee black. She added some cream in hers but that was it. “Your also not personally dropping me off.” Cassidy said looking at him and he met her stare. 

 

“Fine i'll drop you off at the corner?” Tony suggested, Cassidy had to acknowledge how much he was trying. 

 

“A block away and that's final.” Cassidy said folding her arms and drinking her coffee. 

 

“Alright fine. But we have to get going, or else you’ll be late.” Tony said taking his cup of coffee with him and Cassidy grabbed her bag and a hoodie. 

 

“Wow your driving and not Happy, what side of the bed did you wake up on.” Cassidy said jokingly as Tony lead her through he living room where the remaining Avengers sat. 

 

“The parental side.” Tony said jokingly and Cassidy rolled her eyes. 

 

“Isn’t she a little young for you Tony?” A man Cassidy recognized as Rodney asked and she bit her tongue to stop her from saying something. 

 

“Cassidy, no no no. She’s my daughter.” Tony said and Cassidy waved at him. She was suddenly the center of attention as everyone stared at her. 

 

“Last time i checked you didn't have a daughter.” Natasha chimed from the couch and Tony shrugged. 

 

“Let’s go, I’m not your centerpiece and i may just jump from this window if your friends keep staring.” Cassidy muttered and Tony chuckled. 

 

“Its bullet proof glass so good luck with that one.” Tony said and Cassidy bit her tongue. 

 

“Well you could always melt it or shatter it with enough force, hypothetically.” Cassidy said and Tony smiled. 

 

“You got my brains kid.” Tony said opening the car and she slipped into the back. 

 

If you thought Happy was a fast driver then Tony was a literal speed demon. He ran just about every light he could and was weaving in and out of traffic like a grandmother knitting a ugly Christmas sweater. 

 

“Right here is fine.” Cassidy said pointing to the corner of the street and Tony did a dangerous lane change to pull over. “Thanks Tony, i guess i'll see you or Happy after school.” Cassidy said grabbing her bag and tapping the car. She shut the door and headed the rest of the way to school. 

 

Peter practically tackled her when she walked into the school hallway. “Oh my god are you okay, i looked everywhere for you but i could find anything. You really scared me, is your father hurting you are you okay are you hurt-” questions were spilling out of Peters mouth like a leaky faucet. 

 

“Peter Parker!” Cassidy snapped getting his attention, “I never meant for you to think my dad would abuse me it's just me and him don’t go together.” Cassidy sighed and rubbed her head. “We came to agreements and he's letting me stay at his place and he will mind his business.” 

 

“So you mean he doesn’t know your a stripper?” Peter said softly and Cassidy smiled at how cute he was. 

 

“No dummy of course he doesn’t. I don't openly talk about my private life considering technically this is illegal.” Cassidy said smiling. 

 

“You should be careful Cassidy.” Peter said and Cassidy smiled. 

 

“I always am Petie.” Cassidy said entering class and listening to whatever boring lecture they had planned for today. 

 

Cassidy sat alone at lunch doodling on her arm. Somehow it turned into a picture of a Azalea, her mom's favorite flower. 

 

“Why the frown baby girl?” Flash said towering above her and she covered up her arms. 

 

“Ah you really wouldn't be interested in the story Flash.” Cassidy sighed rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Sure I would be, shoot.” Flash said sitting besides her. 

 

“So I had to move in with my Father recently who I haven't seen in seventeen years.” Cassidy said chuckling dryly. “He's treating me like a daughter and I can't stand that.” 

 

“But he's your father, even though he left he's making an attempt to get to know you now isn't he?” Flash said and Cassidy looked at him mildly surprised he would ever be this smart. 

 

“He is but I don't want to give him the chance to hurt me.” Cassidy sighed and bit her lip. 

 

“Well that's the thing. You don't live until you take chances.” Flash said getting up as the bell rang. “Got to run, coach will have my head if I'm late.” Flash said jogging to the lockers and Cassidy headed back to class. 

 

“Are you okay? I didn't see you at lunch.” Peter whispered as the teacher continued to leacute the class.

 

“You didn't see me because you were to busy day dreaming over Liz.” Cassidy said playfully. 

 

“Hey! I'm genuinely worried about you.” Peter said and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“Peter I'm fine really, you don't have to baby me just because you know my mother died.” Cassidy said lowly, her tone harsh. 

 

“I baby you because we're friends.” Peter said trying to touch her and she stuck her hands in her pocket. 

 

“Thanks Peter.” Cassidy said shutting down her emotions. The bell rang and Cassidy grabbed all of her stuff and quickly left the school. 

 

“Cassidy wait up!” Peter said jogging up to her and she closed her eyes and breathed. 

 

“What?” Cassidy asked trying so hard to push Peter away. 

 

“Look I know you're trying to get me to change my mind about being friends with you by being mean. I'm not leaving you Cassidy your my friend.” Peter said and Cassidy broke into a laughter that ended with her gripping her hair and pulling it roughly. 

 

“You don't need damaged goods in your life Peter Parker. You need a girl like Liz and friends like Ned. You don't need me in your life screwing everything up.” Cassidy said spotting Tony waiting in a car. “See you tomorrow Peter.” Cassidy said jogging to Tony's car.

 

“How was school?” Tony asked. 

 

“You do not even start and get going Peter is right behind me.” Cassidy snapped and Tony started the car and pulled into oncoming traffic. 

 

“So what happened?” Tony asked and Cassidy grumbled under her breath. 

 

“Well I learned that I really just shouldn't have anyone in my life since I'm a dysfunctional mess.” Cassidy said bitterly. “Peter has been nothing but sweet to me and now I'm turning him away because I have issues.” 

 

“I'm sure you work through them on your own time and then Peter will be there waiting for you. Not that I support you dating Peter.” Tony said his father leaking through. 

 

“Bite your tongue. I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself.” Cassidy said starting out the window. 

 

The drive after that was long and silent. Tony pulled into the parking garage and Cassidy got out. 

 

“The other members of the team want to meet you.” Tony said gently. “I've told them already it's up to you but they want to know who you are.” 

 

“I don't do well with other people.” Cassidy said and Tony chuckled.

 

“Neither do I kid.” Tony said smiling and Cassidy nodded.

 

“Yeah I'll talk to the team.” Cassidy said blandly and Tony smiled.

 

“Thank you Cassidy.” Tony said gently squeezing her shoulder. 

 

Tony lead her to what every stereotypical cop movie interrogation room looked like. The remaining members seated around the table.

 

Cassidy recognized everyone at the table, Natasha Romanoff- Black Widow, Rohney- iron patriot, Vision, there was two missing seats one belonging to King T'challa and then Spiderman. 

 

Cassidy sat down in front of them all like a waited for questions. The redhead asked the first question, “So why did you suddenly pop up I'm Tony's life.” 

 

“Mom died from brain cancer.” Cassidy replied bluntly. 

 

“So what's your relationship to Tony other than father.?” Rhoney asked and Cassidy. 

 

“What he left my mother will a check with just enough money to abort me.” Cassidy said and everyone looked to Tony.

 

“It was wild time back in college. I couldn't be a father so I asked her for an abortion. Turns you she had other plans and 17 years later and here we are.” Tony said glancing around the table.

 

The rest of the avengers looked relatively shocked. Cassidy clapped her hands together, “if that's all i'll be in my room.” Cassidy said walking to her room at a quicker pace. Cassidy threw her bag onto the chair and dramatically collapsed onto the bed. 

 

Cassidy heard a knock on her door, the door opened to show Tony and she made no attempt to move. “Cassidy, come on i have something to show you.” Tony said standing above her. 

 

“Fine, fine.” Cassidy said sitting up. She glanced around her room looking out the window to see it was evening. “I didn’t realize so much time had passed.” 

 

“That kind of happens when your on your phone. Come on i want to show you something.” Tony said and Cassidy followed him to his office. 

 

They entered his office and he lead her into a really big side room. “So this was a working idea i had. Its like Star Trek and the holo rooms or whatever they were called.” Tony said putting some neurological scanners on his temples. “This is all real, there my memories.” 

 

“Tony dont you are show me my mother.” Cassidy tried leaving the room but it was locked. 

 

“I want you to know my side of the story Cassidy. I may be the bad guy but I’m not him anymore.” Tony said his brown eyes pleading with hers. 

 

Cassidy closed her eyes shut tight and breathed in deeply. Sighing she opened her eyes, “fine but i show you my memories as well.” 

 

“That is only fair.” Tony said and suddenly the room changed completely, showing his first memory. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first memory was back at his home in Malibu, he was interviewing Cassidy's mother for a job. “So what qualifies you to be my assistant?” Tony asked and Amilie smiled.

 

“Well considering I’m the only one to apply for an assistant job and i don't want to get in your pants, i say I’m pretty damn qualified.” Amilie said sassily and Cassidy smiled.  _ This was her mother _ . 

 

“Well your hired and sweet cheeks trust me, everyone wants to get in my pants.” Tony said winking and Amilie scoffed. 

 

“I'll be seeing you tomorrow then Mr. Stark.” Amelie said leaving the office. The past Tony was smiling like an idiot and Cassidy shook her head. 

 

“It took a whole year before i asked her out on a date.” Tony said showing Cassidy memories of Past Tony flirting and asking her mom out on dates. “She finally said yes and i took her up to our spot.” Tony said the room changing to the outlook.

 

“Do you like it up here?” Past Tony asked and Amilie was smiling. 

 

“No Tony i hate it. This isn’t one of the most spectacular views of they city i've ever seen.” Amilie said and Tony wrapped his jacket around her. “Thank you Tony.” 

 

The memory changed and they were back at the offices. They were both older by this point and Amilie had a bounce in her step. “Tony i need to talk to you.” Amilie said sitting on his desk and he gave her his full attention. “Well i don't really know how to say this but,” she handed him a pregnancy test and his face changed into a face you’d never want to see. 

 

“Amelie I’m not ready to be a father. I have so much to do i cant have some snot filled kid running around.” Tony said and Amilie got up, Cassidy could see the tension in the room. 

 

“Tony they would be our snot filled kid. Are you just afraid of having kids because of how Howard treated you?” Amilie asked and Tony’s eyes twitched at the mere mention of his father. 

 

“I’m not father material. But here this should be enough money to cover for the abortion.” Tony said handing Amilie a check. 

 

“I’m not giving up my baby Tony!” Amilie said disgusted at the mere thought. 

 

“You either give the baby up or you give me up.” Tony said his gaze serious and Amilie started to cry. 

 

“If its a boy i'll name him Tony, if its a girl I’m naming her after my mother.” Amilie said softly leaving the room. 

 

As soon as the door locked shut Tony broke into sobs, he destroyed everything on his desk and broke a window. The memory faded to a new one, this one was a view of baby’s in cradles. Cassidy also recognized it as the hospital she was born in, the day she was born. 

 

“You were there?” Cassidy asked softly. 

 

“Of course, i held you before i left.” Tony said the memory fading to him holding baby Cassidy in his hands. Her brown eyes staring up at his and she wrapped her tiny hands around his finger. 

 

“Why did you leave us then? Why did you do that to her. If you realized you could of been a father and you saw me, why didn't you stay?” Cassidy asked and the next memories explained it. This was when Tony got kidnapped by the terrorist hired by Obadiah.

 

“You and Amalie were safer without me in your life. When i built this suit it gained me so much attention and it gained me so many enemies wanting to seek revenge. Pepper nearly died because of it, if anything happened to you Cassidy, i wouldn't be able to live.” Tony said the memories fading back to the walls before. 

 

“She always spoke so highly of you Tony. You were the love of her life and she always waited for you to come back.” Cassidy said approaching Tony. He placed the stickers onto her temples and her memories flowed into the room. 

 

Cassidy couldn't have been more than four when this happened. “Momma what happened to daddy?” A smaller, pure, Cassidy asked and her mother sighed. 

 

“Well your father had to do something very important. He loved me and you very much so he left us to protect us.” Amilie said pulling Cassidy into her lap and holding her. “He’ll be back for us.” 

 

“That same week we found out she had brain cancer, it was stage three when the doctors caught it. It was pressed up against the nerve that allows you to see. She went to the doctors to get her prescription changed and they told her she was destined to die a horrible death without chemo or medication.” 

 

“This is all too expensive do you not have any leanicy plans for me?” Amilie asked over the phone as Cassidy watched her pace. “Alright, alright. I'll start saving money then.” Amelie said hanging up the phone and hugging Cassidy. 

 

“I could always tell that the phone calls were bad because after them she would always hug me. She never saved the money though, she sent me to school and gave me the best life possible.” Cassidy said the memories becoming shaky but she continued. “I got my first job at fourteen to help pay for rent. Her health was slipping and she could hardly see anything. Her health got worse and worse and i was working multiple jobs, handling rent and bills, plus school. Stal jsem se dospělým, když mi bylo čtrnáct.” (I became an adult when i was fourteen)

 

“If i had known i would have helped she would have lived the best life she could have.” Tony said approaching Cassidy and she sighed. 

 

“nikdy jsem tě nenáviděl, Jen bych si přála, abys tam byl pro mě.” (I never hated you dad, i just wish you were there for me) Cassidy said her voice cracking. 

 

“I wish i was there for you Cassidy. I wish that more than anything in the world. I’m here now, dej mi druhou šanci?” (Give me a second chance). Tony said opening his arms and Cassidy chuckled.

 

“I knew mom taught you Czech you liar.” Cassidy said hugging him for a short time. His presence gave her such comfort but she had to pull away. “I’m still calling you Tony.” Cassidy said and he chuckled. 

 

“That's fine. I’m just glad were on a path to mending our relationship.” Tony said smiling and Cassidy nodded. 

 

“I’m going to work now, i'll be back tonight Tony.” Cassidy said smiling softly and heading off to the garage to go to work. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cassidy collected her money for the night and headed to the bank. After a simple deposit she was on her way back to base. Like it was every night traffic was a bitch. The light flashed green and Cassidy drove in front of the cars. Just like that she felt a force hit her side and her body lift off the bike. Her body was thrown into the air and it seemed like time slowed down. 

 

Lights flashing around her and car horns. Shocked passerby’s and camera flashes. A bearded man was standing over her and then he disappeared. Cassidy tired to move her limbs but her arm wasn’t working and felt limp against her side. 

 

“Cassidy!” Peters voice said but she was to out of it to understand what was happening. Paramedics were there within minutes and Peter was there by her side. Paramedics checking eyes with a flashlight making her whence. They were talking to Peter and he was nodding along. She was in and out of consciousness and it was a shock she was awake for this long. They had set an IV drip into her arm and she was nodding off. She closed her eyes and that was it for her. 

 

Cassidy woke up on a cold hard bed and she winced as she saw her body. She had a purple bruise on her side and her arm and leg were wrapped up in casts. It hurt for her to even breath in. 

 

“Good morning Mrs. Stark, how are you feeling.” A nurse asked kindly as she tried to sit up. 

 

“I feel like shit.” Cassidy said shrugging off the fact she called her Stark. “What the hell happened?” 

 

“You were involved in a hit and run, the driver is in police custody now so don't worry about that.” The nurse who was named Angelica according to the tag said. 

 

“How long until I’m up and walking again.” Cassidy asked hoping it would be sooner than later. 

 

“That's to be determined, it all depends on how fast you heal and if you don't stress yourself. Then your most likely going to have to go through a few months of physical therapy.” Angelica said Cassidy felt as if her life was crashing down around her. “Your boyfriend is waiting for your outside. He’s been here all night.” 

 

“Peter isn’t my boyfriend. What time is it?” Cassidy asked spotting a clock that read one o’clock. “Phone?” Cassidy mumbled incoherent sentences as she called up Tony. 

 

“Cassidy Stark you are in so much trouble right now where are you!” Tony said worriedly and Cassidy mumbled under her breath. 

 

“I got into an accident Tony, I’m at the hospital and Peter is here with me. He was the one who found me.” Cassidy said and she could hear Tony mumble something about Spiderman. 

 

“I’m coming over there right now!” Tony started and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“Tony please don't, Peter is here and i don't want him to know our relationship.” Cassidy said softly and she heard him grunt. 

 

“Your also apart of the Stark Internship, I’m worried about you Cassy.” Tony said and Cassidys emotions went from guilt to happiness as he said he was worried. 

 

“Fine i started the internship as school started. You picked me because my grades were stellar.” Cassidy said and she could hear Tony barking orders at Happy. “Be nice to Happy, it's one in the morning and you just called him out from bed.” 

 

“Yeah and my daughter got hit by some asshole so i have every right to be pissed.” Tony said and Cassidy sighed. 

 

“I’m fine really,” Cassidy took in a breath and forced out those words, “you don't have to worry about me dad.” 

 

“See now I’m even more worried because they have you on enough medications for you to call me dad. I'll see you in a few just hang in there.” Tony said and the line disconnected. 

 

The nurse left the room and Peter walked in worried, his eyes dark from the lack of sleep. “Hey stranger.” Cassidy muttered softly and Peter rushed to her side. 

 

“What were you thinking! A motorcycle at night without anyone with you, you could have gotten killed Cassidy!” Peter started ranting and Cassidy watched amused. “I've been worried sick even Aunt May is worried about you. Cassidy you could have seriously gotten hurt.” 

 

“See this is why I shouldn’t be in your life, I caused you so much worry and panic.” Cassidy said feeling way to guilty. There was a small tap on the door and Tony entered in a suit and he looked way to clean for one in the morning. 

 

“Cassidy i heard what happened are you alright?” Tony asked finally noticing Peter. “Oh Peter, you know Cassidy then?” Tony said playing stupid and Peter nodded. 

 

“Yeah i told Happy all about her, she's a good friend and she means a lot to me.” Peter said and Cassidy noticed a hint of protectiveness in Tony's eyes. “How do you know her Mr. Stark, if you don't mind me asking?” 

 

“Oh Cassidy is an intern for the Stark Intern ship,” a wave of hurt washed over Peter, “no no a different internship. She actually is helping me around the base along with the remaining Avengers.” Tony explained and Cassidy nodded from the bed feeling super tired. 

 

“I'll leave you be, you need your rest.” Peter said hesitantly leaving the room and Tony lagged behind. 

 

“I’m really glad your okay.” Tony said kissing her forehead. “Get some sleep.” 

 

And with that Cassidy snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep. 

 

She woke up in her bed. Silk sheets around her body and her arm and leg still in casts. God how she wished that getting hit was a dream. Tony was sleeping in a chair in front of her and she moved her body slightly. 

 

“Tony.” Cassidy said softly just trying to rouse him from sleep. “Tony.” Cassidy said a little louder and he raised his head. “Morning.” Cassidy said getting up, her ribs hurting and her leg causing her to be off balance. 

 

“Oh thank god you're okay.” Tony said waking up and seeing Cassidy standing. “The doctors gave me very specific instructions not to let you get up.” Tony said lifting her up and setting her back down into the bed. 

 

“And i really don't want to be in bed all day. I will literally go insane.” Cassidy said rolling her eyes and sitting up. 

 

“They want you to be hydrated and you shouldn't move or eat heavy foods for about a week. Then i can get you a smaller cast for your leg so you can move around school because i already know you wont stay home.” Tony said, he was already over thinking things. 

 

Cassidy rested a hand on his and smiled softly, “Tony don't worry so much. I know the drills well enough. Stay hydrated eat light foods and don't stress the body after.” 

 

“Right I’m sure you went through this with Amelie.” Tony said sadly. “Peter has also been bugging Happy non stop about your condition and where you were moved to. If you want i can bring him here but it's up to you. He’s really worried Cassidy.” 

 

“I can't let him close Tony, everyone i've let get close to me has died.”  Cassidy sighed and rubbed her eyes carefully.

 

“Trust me that kid, Peter is exceptionally strong and independent. It would make sense if he told you his secret but you know he deals with a lot and i think you and New keep him grounded.” Tony said squeezing her hand and Cassidy sank down a little further. 

 

“So cryptic Tony. Yeah if you want you can send him here but make sure he comes after school. He’s the only person i know that actually takes decent notes.” Cassidy said and Tony chuckled. 

 

“Get some sleep, sweet dreams Cas.” Tony said getting up and leaving the room.

 

Cassidy woke up as school was ending. It was like her body wanted her to just wake up. Then she remembered that she looked like shit and was sleeping all day and Peter was suppose to be coming over. 

 

“Friday how do i look right now?” Cassidy asked jokingly. 

 

“As beautiful as the first day i met you.” Friday replied causing Cassidy to giggled. 

 

“Such a tease Friday.” Cassidy said rolling onto her side. Cassidy sat up as she heard her door open and a worried Peter rushed into the room. 

 

“It's fine Tony, were just going to talk.” Cassidy said and Tony hesitantly closed the door. 

 

“You live in the Avengers base?” Peter said confused and Cassidy sighed. This was it, she was going to tell him. 

 

“Yep and i have a secret that no one else knows.” Cassidy said and Peter looked at her confused. 

 

“You remember how my dad wasn’t in the picture until just recently?” Cassidy asked and Peter nodded silently. “Tony Stark is my biological father.”

 

“Okay well- wait what?” Peter said shocked. 

 

“My mother got pregnant with me and Tony wanted me to be aborted, mom left and then she god diagnosed. Last month she died and Tony came back for me and now I'm here.” Cassidy said shrugging but it didn't work cause her arm was broken.

 

“Your Tony Stark's daughter.” Peter said still amazed and Cassidy chuckled at his child-ness. 

 

“Yep.” Cassidy said smirking. “That's why I didn't want you to get close to me. I'm potentially dangerous to you and your aunt, I don't want people to get hurt because of me.” Cassidy said sadly and Peter nodded. 

 

“Well I'm dangerous as we but I'm still open with you.” Peter said and Cassidy scoffed. 

 

“How are you dangerous. Your about as dangerous as a fluffy Pomeranian.” Cassidy said laughing. 

 

“Well I'm Spiderman. The Stark Internship is me trying to make Tony happy and appoint me an Avenger.” Peter said and it took Cassidy a moment to process. 

 

“How did me and Spiderman first meet then?” Cassidy asked knowing full well she never told Peter what really happened.

 

“I saved you after you got done at a shift in the strip club, you were still wearing your stripper clothes and you had a purse full of cash. I made sure no one else got to you that night.” Peter said gently touching the pink scar from that man's knife. 

 

“Do a flip?” Cassidy said playfully. Peter just stood up and did a flip that landed into a somersault. He landed on two feet. “I was just kidding, you show off; but very impressive. Teach me how to do that sometime?” 

 

“When your better. I'm going to leave now though, you need rest. I'll see you soon Cassidy.” Peter said smiling and her heart soared. 

 

“See you later Arachnid.” Cassidy said smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't to forget to like and comment   
> Much love, Leto 🖤


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had already been a month. The first week was healing and Cassidy had always been blessed with a body that healed quickly. She got the casts taken off the second week and was now going through the process of rehabilitation. 

 

Rehabilitation was difficult but Cassidy was able to walk without a support and she was slowly building her muscle density backup on her arm. Tony and Peter had both been there guiding her and helping her with training. Tony had then later explained that once she was better she would have to train with Natasha. He didn't want his daughter defenseless. 

 

“Your leg is perfectly normal and so is your arm. It's amazing how far you've come in a month, most of this takes years to heal properly.” Bruce (one of Tony's doctor friends) said sounding astonished. “I don't suggest training with Natasha for another week though because she doesn't have much restraint.” 

 

“Oh God I'm going to die aren't I?” Cassidy said whining. 

 

And that's exactly how she went out. Natasha and her beautiful red hair pinning her down with a heel to her jugular. 

 

“God you are so insanely hot when you fight.” Cassidy said pushing Natasha off of her and coughing. 

 

“You sound like Tony.” Natasha said helping her up and she groaned as her muscles ached. 

 

“Please no.” Cassidy whined. Natasha got into position again and Cassidy mimicked her position. 

 

Natasha came at her and Cassidy attack was a strong defense. She would just have to wait for her to run out if stamina. To bad it seemed like she just wouldn't.  _ God damn russian queen of combat. _

 

Cassidy only landed a few hits before she got knocked back down onto her butt. Groaning Cassidy was helped up by Natasha. “I think you get off to knocking people to the ground.” 

 

“No that's just how Natasha is, the first time we met she knocked Happy onto the ground in like 5 seconds flat. It was amazing.” Tony said whistling and Cassidy shook her head. 

 

“Well i'm surprised i've lasted as long as i have.” Cassidy said blandly and Natasha smiled.

 

“Please your a good fighter, you just need practice.” she said smiling and heading off to do whatever she did during the day. 

 

“How you feeling about school tomorrow?” tony asked and Cassidy grumbled. 

 

“I have to cram a month's worth of homework into one night. Tony i'm going to die.” Cassidy said dramatically clutching her heart and swooning. 

 

“Well that's why i invited everyone's favorite Spider.” Tony said and Peter walked into the room, “i figured he would help you, thank me later.” Tony said walking away and Cassidy got out of the fighting arena.

 

“Natasha give you hell again?” peter asked as Cassidy rubber her side.

 

“God you know it. Anyways help me Spiderman! I have a month worth of homework to do.” Cassidy said heading up to her room Peter walking besides her.

 

“I brought the answers. I got you Cassidy.” Peter said handing her a binder full of papers.

 

“Oh Jesus I think I should just fail.” Cassidy said collapsing into her bed and Peter climbed onto the bed and sat next to her as she pouted. 

 

“I'll help you think of new ways to say the same thing.” Peter said smiling and Cassidy smiled.

 

“My literal hero!” Cassidy said smiling and starting the work. 

 

It had been an hour of a comfortable silence between the two of them. Peter helping Cassidy when she needed it but other than that, silence. 

 

Cassidy closed the textbook with an exasperated sigh. “Hungry?” Cassidy said pushing herself off the bed and heading to the mini fridge. She had some random assortment of fruit and then bread. 

 

“Fruit and bread?” Peter said chuckling and Cassidy rolled her eyes. 

 

“Fine, want to go out to eat?” Cassidy suggested already grabbing her credit card. 

 

“My pick?” Peter said happily and she nodded. 

 

“Of course, but I’m paying.” Cassidy said waving her card around before slipping it into her wallet. 

 

“You spoil me.” Peter said chuckling and Cassidy opened her door. They both headed to the parking garage and Happy stopped her. 

 

“Your dad told me that your not allowed to drive alone anymore. I’m going to drive you around just so we don't have another accident.” Happy said not even bothering to glance at Peter. 

 

“So what do you want Petie?” Cassidy said with a smile and he nodded in thought. 

 

“McDonalds. Its cheap and fast food.” Peter said and Cassidy nodded. 

 

“Happy can you take us to McDonalds?” Cassidy said. “Thank you Happy, I’m also sorry you have to babysit me.” 

 

He only grunted a response and Peter and Cassidy sat in a nice silence. The scenery rushing past them. Peter and Cassidy were close enough for their arms to be brushing against each other on each bump of the ride. 

 

Happy pulled into the parking lot and they both got out. “Go ahead and order whatever you want.” Cassidy said waiting for Peter to order. She ordered a large French vanilla coffee and some fries. Peter got a burger fries and a milkshake. He seemed like a typical American. 

 

“You have got a huge appetite for someone so skinny.” Cassidy chimed as Peter finished his burger. 

 

“And you got a very small stomach. A burger and coffee?” Peter said jokingly and Cassidy watched as he stuck his fries in his milkshake. 

 

“Ew that's gross.” Cassidy said scrunching up her nose in disgust and Peter laughed as he ate the fries. 

 

“It isn’t gross, it’s actually delicious. Try.” Peter said offering her his fries and she took one. Hesitantly she dipped the fry into his milkshake and ate it. It was the perfect sweet and salty combo and Cassidy nearly moaned. 

 

“Okay, you were right this is delicious.” Cassidy said smiling and watching as Peter finished the rest of his fries. 

 

“Where to now?” Cassidy asked and Peter suddenly stiffened. 

 

“There’s a fire somewhere down town i have to go help.” Peter said gently squeezing her hand and running in the McDonalds parking lot. He disappeared out of sighed and Cassidy couldn't help the feeling of paranoia that built in her stomach. 

 

“Happy take me home please.” Cassidy said softly, he nodded and she went on the news websites. Sure enough there was a blazing fire downtown due to some freak accident. Evacuation workers were already escorting the people out of the area but apparently there were people stuck in the buildings. 

 

She watched as the news came in. She saw Peter dressed in his costume jump into action. He disappeared into the building. Cassidy watched in silence as he ran people out of the building as fast as humanly possible. He finally came out with a small girl in his hands, his suit in a crisp mess parts of it missing. He went in a last time and the News cut out for a brief second. 

 

Peter came out carrying a man, he wasn’t moving and Cassidy gasped. The little girl tried to get to Spiderman but he only set down the father's body. He knelt in front of the girl and said something before flying up into the air. 

 

“Well it seems like the amazing Spider Man saved everyone including the life of a little girl. Unfortunately due to smoke inhalation her father appears to be unresponsive.” The news reporter said and Cassidy shut her phone off. 

 

She knew Peter would blame himself for this and she knew he would be a mess over this. Happy dropped her off in the parking lot and he headed back to his room and Cassidy did the same. 

 

She opened her room and the smell of smoke and soot was the first thing she noticed. Peter was just standing there shaking. “Oh Peter!” Cassidy rushed to him. She hugged him and within minutes he was sobbing. He kept muttering to himself about how it was all his fault. 

 

“Come on you need a shower.” Cassidy said pulling him towards the bathroom. Cassidy practically had to undress him. She left him towels and some shampoo that didn't smell like flowers. 

 

Cassidy went to Tony's room to ask for some cloths. “Hey Tony do you have any cloths for Peter?” Tony groaned and mumbled under his breath but he gave her some clothes that looked way to small for Tony. 

 

“I bought them online and didn't realize that they would be to small like this.” Tony said handing her the cloths. 

 

“Thank you Tony.” Cassidy said happily going back to her room. Peter was sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Get any cloths?” Peter asked and Cassidy handed him the clothing Tony gave her 

 

“They may be to small for you. Its Tony after all.” Cassidy turned around as he changed. She turned around again and Peter was sobbing softly. 

 

“Peter it's not your fault, you saved a lot of people tonight including that little girl.”Cassidy said gently, she pulled him into a hug. “You can't save everyone Peter.” 

 

“That little girl will grow up without a father because of me.” he shuttered, “I should have been stronger.” 

 

“Peter your already strong. Saving people and making these decisions are sadly apart of the job. You saved a lot of people today and you should be proud.” Cassidy said rubbing his arm soothingly. 

 

“I’m going to go talk to Liz, thanks Cassidy.” Peter smiled and got up. He took his cloths with him and suddenly it was like he was never there. 

 

“Of course, Liz will always be your choice over me.” Cassidy said flicking her wrists. She sighed and flopped into bed. 

 

She had dreams of Peter that night. Happy dreams of them together living next to a lake. He proposed and married her and they were happy. 

 

That's why she didn't understand why she woke up crying. 


	9. Chapter 9

After gathering everything for school Cassidy headed downstairs and waited for Tony. "Morning." Tony said dressed in a suit looking quite sharp.

"Morning Tony why so clean?" Cassidy said watching as he poured himself coffee.

"Well I'm dropping you off at school and before you say anything-"

"That's fine." Cassidy said cutting him off and he gave her a confused look as he handed her coffee. "I really don't care at this point anymore. People be damned." Cassidy said and Tony looked at her skeptically.

"Something happened with you and Peter right?" Tony said and Cassidy scoffed.

"No nothing happened." Tony looked into her eyes smirking and she groaned. "Fine fine. Last night I think he lost his first person. Instead of staying with me he went to Liz."

Then she went on a hour long rant about Peter and how men don't understand. Tony just nodded and listened to her rant. Tony pulled up to the school and Cassidy sighed.

"Thanks Tony, I'll see you later tonight." Cassidy said smiling and jumping out of the car. Already people were watching her. Flash came around and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Slinging around with Stark now?" Flash asked and Cassidy frowned.

"You make me sound like a common whore Flash." Cassidy said with a frown and he stuttered over his words.

"Of course not! I mean that Penis Parker here claims he's working for Stark and here you are being dropped off by him." Flash said and Cassidy bit back her bitter tone.

"Well Parker does work for him he's actually quite helpful." Cassidy said and Flash looked at her skeptically.

"Penis Parker helpful? That's more unlikely than aliens invading New York."

"Flash that happened a few years ago." Cassidy said blandly.

"So where were you for a month?" Flash asked and Cassidy was so done with this conversation.

"Got into a car accident and had to take a month off to recover." Cassidy said casually and Flash stopped her.

He looked her up and down his gaze stopping at her breasts and then continuing. "Well you still great Cassie." Flash said and Cassidy saw something unfamiliar in his eyes.  _Was it lust or was it jealousy._

"Thanks Flashie that means a lot." Cassidy said with a slight blush on her face. The bell rang and she went to the back of the class.

"Ah Cassidy Keaton so nice of you to join us again." Her teacher said in a condescending tone.

"Yeah I'm really stoked to be here again." Cassidy said snarkily and the teacher just glared at her. He continued on with the lesson, of course he had a field day with calling on Cassidy who was very well prepared for his questions.

At the bell she dropped her packet of homework on his desk and left the class. "Someone left and came back with an attitude." Flash said walking besides her and she chuckled.

"I really just don't feel like taking his shit today. Trust me being cooped up on a room all day and then having your ass handed to you on a golden platter really makes you have an attitude." Cassidy sighed and stretched a bit.

"Weren't you recovering?" Flash asked and Cassidy smiled.

"Yeah i was for the first week and then i started to train with a friend at a gym." Cassidy said flexing her damaged arm. "Regain that muscle i lost." Cassidy said sitting down in the back.

Everyone filed into the class and the teacher started to lecture. It was something about the Avengers and Cassidy's interest levels went to zero with the mention of Avengers out of her teachers mouth. He was talking about the invasion which happened a few years ago.

Cassidy caught a few winks of sleep during that lecture. When the bell rang she tiredly grabbed her things and slung them over her shoulder. Luckily enough for her that was her last class.

"How was school? Any good rumors going around?" Tony said opening the car door for her.

"Well so far they now think that I'm your girlfriend and something happened between you and Pepper or that your my sugar daddy." Cassidy said with a sigh.

"Way to young even for me." Tony said laughing and Cassidy couldn't help but join in.

"Exactly but everyone has got to get their kicks from somewhere and this of course is it I suppose." Cassidy said tiredly stretching a bit.

Tony nodded in agreement and pulled out onto the busy school streets. Once they got to the freeway they were always home in minutes, the road that lead them to the house always clear of anyone obviously.

"I have a few meetings tonight so i probably won't be home until super late, don't worry about me." Tony said parking the car and getting out.

"That's fine, I've missed way to much work so i think i'll go in tonight and see what i missed." Cassidy said nodding and Tony nodded.

"See you tomorrow then." Tony said with a smile but his eyes showed pain. Cassidy nodded and headed upstairs. She did her homework as quickly as she could, drank some water and headed down to the gyms.

"You still want to train?" Natasha asked confused, stopping from punching the bag in front of her.

"Well of course. Besides the fact i get knocked on my ass constantly it's quite fun hanging around the Avengers." Cassidy said putting in a safety guard and slipping into the ring. Natasha behind her already ready to fight someone.

Cassidy swung first which was unusual for her. Her form was loose and her anger was a fuel for her fighting. Natasha actually had to switch to a defensive maneuvering so she didn't get decked.

Finally landing a blow Natasha staggered backward and Cassidy knocked her onto her butt. She offered a hand to Natasha who took the hand.

"You punch hard." Natasha chuckled. "So what happened between you and Peter?" Natasha asked rubbing her jaw.

"That obvious huh?" Cassidy asked chuckling and Natasha nodded.

"Come over here and punch the bag, I don't want a purple face." Natasha said lightheartedly and Cassidy followed her to the bag.

"Well Peter like this girl Liz, she's the popular smart one that you know everyone like. I mean hell i like her she's an amazing person. That's why it hurts because he likes her and they would make each other happy, they would be happy if Liz would give him a chance. So i watch from the side lines with a damaged heart and whoops." Cassidy punched the bag a little to hard and the leather split open and sand poured from it, "guess who's left on those side lines with a broken heart. I'm damaged goods and i should just stick to what I'm good at." Cassidy said kicking the bag, it flew across the room leaving sand everywhere.

"And what are you good at?" Natasha asked and Cassidy closed her eyes and laughed.

"Making money of course." Cassidy said drying her face and heading to her room. She showered quickly and made sure she looked presentable. Tony had to drive her everywhere but she had to go to her job alone. So Cassidy may or may not have stolen a car to get to the club.  _Accidents happen right?_

Cassidy got to the club and Jeremy hugged her. "Girl you've been gone for so long, your regulars never stopped coming through. They heard about the accident and left some money for you to get better. Their expecting a private dance later tonight as payment." Jeremy went on and on and Cassidy put on her fishnet stockings.

Messing up her hair a bit she opened her shirt up to the last modest button and made sure her shorts were high enough so you got a show. She put on some eyeliner and mascara making sure to darken her already long lashes. She complimented her outfit with some red lipstick that was bound to leave lip imprints on men's collars.

She headed on to the floor to where her regulars sat. "It was really cool of you to invite me here dad, i know these types of joints are your second home." She heard a younger man's voice said and Cassidy slipped open the curtain.

"The names Cassandra, i don't think we've formally be introduced but i know your my regular and you've given me a lot of money. I just like to pay you back." Cassidy said her voice sickeningly sweet. She looked between the older man and his son and the realization finally dawned on her.

It was Flash from school, here at her club, with his father. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

“Ah so your giving us a private show?” The man asked and Cassidy nodded. She could feel both their eyes scouring every inch of exposed skin. 

 

“If you except.” Cassidy said smiling sweetly her eyes darting to Flash who met her gaze. 

 

“Well then i give it to my boy, he should be happy tonight and with you for a show he would practically die. You know I've been watching you ever since you started, you’ve grown since then.” The man said and Cassidy nodded. 

 

She walked around Flash dragging her fingers along his arms and wrapping her arm around his neck as she sat in his lap. “Don't wake me up if this is a dream.” Flash muttered breathlessly. 

 

Cassidy started to pretty much touch and stroke every portion of his body, of course avoiding his already painfully erect member. He grabbed her hands and forcefully kissed her. Her hands moved to slap him before she even thought about it. 

 

“We have a strict no kissing policy!” Cassidy seethed any trace of kindness was lost. Flash pulled away shocked and she was already offered money from his father.

 

“I’m sorry, it is his first time at a strip club after all.” He said handing her at least a thousand dollars.  _ Compensation. _

 

“I have another customer.” Cassidy said taking the money and letting it hang from her push up bra. She slipped into a booth besides him and there sat a man with long shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes. 

 

“The name is Luis, i'm a big fan Cassandra.” Luis said extending a hand and Cassidy took it with a playful look on her face. 

 

“We both know your not here for a simple hand shake. Let’s get down to the real business.” Cassidy said taking his hand and spinning herself into his arms.  _ Holy shit he was strong, like six pack never skip leg day strong.  _

 

“Always so professional.” Luis said smiling and watching as Cassidy touched her sides and crawled towards him. She stroked his legs and climbed onto his lap. Grinding herself on his leg he watched with intent as she made small erotic noises in his ear. Her hair was covering her face as she did so. 

 

“I wouldn't hide such beautiful brown eyes.” Luis said moving her hair aside as she pulled off of him and let her hands trail her curves. 

 

“Your a natural flirt. Thanks for the money Luis.” Cassidy said pulling off of him and she could feel his eyes on her as she left the booth. 

 

She headed to the back and all of the girls were making a fuss. “He’s coming to the club!” Jeremy nearly screamed from the back. “Girls! Everyone look a hundred and ten we have top money coming to the club!” Jeremy said and Cassidy presented herself. 

 

“Who’s the money Jeremy?” Cassidy asked and Jeremy smiled. 

 

“Its money! Chop chop fix your makeup and go go go ladies!” Jeremy said forcing everyone out on the floor. 

 

She heard the doors open and her heart nearly stopped. Once his eyes landed on her he stormed to her and grabbed her by the arm. “I'll pay you ten thousand for the night with her.” Tony said angry offering Jeremy his card. His grip not loosening as Jeremy took the card. A few minutes of very tense silence went by and Tony got his card back. He practically dragged Cassidy out of the club. 

 

“What the hell!” Cassidy snapped angrily. 

 

“Your underage working at a strip club!” Tony seethed, “that's whats wrong! You also snuck out and you took a car with a tracker!” Tony said angrily. 

 

“Sorry I’m actually good at this!” Cassidy said her voice matching his tone and anger. “I needed the money tony!” 

 

“For what, Cassidy I’m your father and i can pay for anything you’d ever need!” Tony said and Cassidy regretted the words as they left her mouth. 

 

“I needed the money for mom to stay alive.” Cassidy said truthfully but bluntly. Tony looked taken aback. “Every job i worked brought me big bucks and i needed it for her to stay alive. Seems like my efforts were pointless because she's dead and I’m staying with a father who didn't even want me!” Cassidy said angrily her sadness finally catching up with her as her walls came crashing down around her. 

 

“Cassidy I wanted you to be safe i wanted you to live a normal life.” Tony said sadness in his voice now, all anger gone. 

 

“Normal life would be going out with friends on the weekends. Instead i had to stay with my mother in case she had an episode and needed to be calmed down. Instead of getting a job at a Mcdonald's or something i got one here at a place called the sleazy bunny!” Cassidy sighed and she felt tears rolling down her face. “My life would have been better off if my last name was Stark instead of Keaton.” 

 

“I don't want you coming back here.” Tony said sternly and Cassidy just nodded and slipping into the back seat. 

 

Tony drove her home and she just slipped into her room. Tony checked on her before bed and she had already changed out of clothes and into some baggy pants. “Come here.” Tony said sitting on her bed and pulling her into a warm hug. 

 

“I only want what's best for you Cassidy, as your father i need to make sure your protected and safe and happy.” Tony said stroking her back in small circles.  _ Comforting _ .

 

“I know, thank you Dad.” Cassidy said softly her voice cracking at the end and Tony just smiled against her neck. 

 

“Get some sleep, i'll see you in the morning.” Tony said kissing her head and leaving her in her room to think. She couldn't sleep and she was wide awake. She took her blankets and opened up her balcony. 

 

They were just far away enough from the city for the night sky to really light up one's life. Stars pierced the night and Cassidy watched in piece. Her eyes caught sighed of a shooting star and she smiled. 

 

_ I don't wish for anything, i just thank you. _

 

Cassidy woke up to the sound of Tony searching for her. “Cassidy please tell me you didn't sneak out after we had our bonding moment.” Tony said almost sadly from the doorway and she lazily sauntered into her room with a sigh. Her neck in pain and everything sore. 

 

“Morning Tony.” Cassidy said her nose itching and then she sneezed. “I’m not missing school don't give me that.” 

 

“Fine fine but your going to be late if you don't hurry up.” Tony said pointing to the clock that read seven. 

 

“Oh Jesus!” Cassidy said racing around the room. She let her hair down and slipped into a flower dress and put on some flats. “Shut it I’m actually trying to look nice, what a surprise.” Cassidy grumbled grabbing her bag. 

 

“I was just going to say you look nice today. Here’s your coffee.” Tony said handing her the liquid gold. 

 

“Thank you so much!” Cassidy sighed happily as she took a sip of her coffee. She got into the car and finished it on the way to school. “Got to run talk to you later Dad!” Cassidy said racing out of the car and Tony only chuckled. 

 

Cassidy rushed to her locker and grabbed some books. Heading off to class she bumped into someone. “Sorry my bad.” Cassidy said apologizing and then looking up to the person. “Oh never mind.” Cassidy said rolling her eyes and walking away from the apologetic Flash. 

 

“Look I’m sorry about yesterday, you working at a strip club-” 

 

“Quite dumb ass!” Cassidy snapped and Flash nodded. We both go to the bathroom in a few minutes just after Mr. Johnson does roll, okay?” Cassidy said and Flash nodded slowly. She went to class and sat in her seat. 

 

After roll was taken Cassidy slipped out of the class as Mr. Johnson droned on about something she already knew about. Flash popped out of the class a few minutes later and Cassidy took them to an open janitors closet. 

 

“Talk.” Cassidy said dryly as a few minutes of unspoken words passed by. 

 

“I’m sorry i kissed you yesterday but you teasing me like that it really wasn’t my fault.” Flash said and Cassidy scoffed. 

 

“Your insufferable. It's my job to tease Flash, unless you don't know what a stripper is.” Cassidy said sarcastically and she could see him growing tired of her attitude. 

 

“That's what all the girls say.” Flash said and Cassidy felt a little to close and trapped in a closet. “But i always get them in the end.” Flash said closing the distance. 

 

“What by forcing yourself on them?” Cassidy said pushing him off. He grabbed her hands violently and smashed his lips onto hers making her gasp. Her leg shot up and kicked him right in his jewels. He groaned and fell to the floor. 

 

“Bitch!” He seethed and Cassidy spit on him. 

 

She grabbed a broom and started to hit him,  _ “don't you ever touch me again or i will rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass you will be a gay man.”  _ Cassidy said hitting him until he fell unconscious. He laid on the floor bleeding from his arm and Cassidy crouched down and dipped her finger in the blood. 

 

In the blood in big bold letters she wrote  _ ‘RAPIST’ _ , she called 911 on his phone and left the closet. She went back to class and gathered her stuff. The bell rang and instead of going to her next class she headed outside of campus. Making sure to avoid any security of course.  

 

“I need you to come pick me up.” Cassidy said calling Happy. 

 

“Your suppose to be in school.” Happy responded and Cassidy groaned. 

 

“I would rather not get into it right now but i just nearly killed a kid and i need to go home.” Cassidy said. She pretended she didn't hear the gasp of shock from Happy. 

 

“I’m telling Tony this.” Happy responded strangely calm. 

 

“Go ahead and ill tell him the whole truth i just need to go home so please hurry?” Cassidy said hanging up the phone and texting Happy her location. 

 

He pulled a few minutes later and she hopped into the car. “Did you at least call 911.” Happy asked and Cassidy scoffed. 

 

“Of course i did, I’m not a complete monster.” Cassidy said trying to lighten the mood. 

 

That didn't lighten the mood, they drove in utter silence until they reached the garage where Tony was pacing. “What the hell happened?” Tony asked rushing to Cassidy and making sure she was okay.

 

“A kid in my class tried to harass me.” Cassidy said slowly, “so i kicked him in his balls and then beat him with a broom.” Cassidy said looking at Tony who pulled her into a hug. 

 

“I’m glad your safe and that's what he has coming to him if he tries touching my baby girl.” Tony growled angrily. “Were going to the police station now.” Tony said nodding to Happy who just slipped back into the car. 

 

A few wasted hours later and Cassidy had just filed a rape charge against Flash and she found out he was in the hospital with two broken ribs. She felt bad but at the same time he deserved it. She knew he deserved it, that was completely unacceptable to do to a female. That's why she didn’t understand why she felt so bad.

 

“Don't beat yourself up over it, at least he's getting charged.” Tony said rubbing her back.

 

“Yeah but i feel bad i snapped so bad, i could have killed him Tony. His life was literally in my hands.” Cassidy sighed and leaned her head on the window. 

 

“You can take tomorrow off if you want?” Tony said suggestively and Cassidy groaned. 

 

“I’m not going to be able to graduate if i keep missing school.” Cassidy said smoothly. 

 

“Well if you ever want to stay home the offer is there, plus all those absences are excused because you broke your leg.” Tony said smiling and Cassidy chuckled.

 

“How much money did it cost to get those erased from my files?” Cassidy said racing a brow. 

 

“Only a couple of thousand but your my daughter so it's really no problem.” Tony said waving a hand dismissively and Cassidy looked at him amazed. 

 

They sat in a comfortable silence and once they got home, Tony going to finish his projects for today and Cassidy going to her room. When she got there Peter was opening her balcony window in his suit. 

 

“Why did you leave so early i was worried about you.” Peter said pulling off his mask. 

 

“Something happened and I went home. I'm fine Peter.” Cassidy said reassuring him. 

 

“I noticed Flash didn't come to class after you left either and some paramedics were here taking a kid to the hospital. Let me ask again what happened.” Peter said in a more demanding tone and Cassidy bit back a remark. 

 

“He tried something and I snapped a bit.” Cassidy said quietly and Peters worry increased by tenfold. 

 

“Are you okay did he hurt you? I don't care if he loves Spiderman he's about to hate him now.” Peter said frantically looking over Cassidy's body and she shrugged it off.

 

“Peter I'm fine really. If anything you should be worried about Flash, I did a real number on him.” Cassidy said shakily sitting on the bed. “I could have killed him Peter, I was so close to killing him.” Cassidy said starting to cry.  _ She hated crying in front of friends. She always felt so weak as they tried to comfort her.  _

 

“Hey don't cry. Oh Jesus I'm terrible at this. Come on don't cry you wouldn't have killed him anyways your such a kind person.” Peter said pulling her into a hug. 

 

For being so scrawny he was quite strong and she could feel the muscles. Cassidy sobbed silently until she stopped. Peter got up and handed her a glass of water which she drank quickly. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Cassidy said softly looking to Peter, she knew she was a mess right now. 

 

“Come on, go shower and we'll go out for, I don't know ice cream?” Peter said trying and Cassidy couldn't help but smile.

 

“You sound like a dad Peter. But I will go take a shower because I feel disgusting.” Cassidy said shaking her head. 

 

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped in and let the burning droplets dig into her skin cleaning her of the filth if today. She washed her body with a jasmine scented soap and made sure she scrubbed her body clean of any filth on her body. 

 

She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and Peter was waiting on the bed. “Sorry I need to get some clothes and then we can go.”  Cassidy said feeling his eyes boring into the more private parts of her body. 

 

She slipped into her closet and shut the door behind her. She dressed in baggy clothing and let her wet hair hang around her head despite the fact she knew she was getting sick. 

 

“You know it's winter in New York.” Peter said looking at Cassidy who was wearing a short sleeves shirt. 

 

“And your wearing spandex.” Cassidy counted with a scoff. Peter smiled and offered her his hand. 

 

“Need to drop by my place so I can change. Wanna go for a swing?” Peter asked slipping his mask on and Cassidy wrapped his arms around her neck. She held onto him for dear life as he ran across the compound swinging himself around and then onto a transport into town. 

 

“This is going to be in the papers.” Cassidy said noticing the flash if a camera and she buried her face into his chest hiding herself.

 

“Ah well that won't be such a bad story.” Peter said moving her upward slightly as she was slipping, and then she slipped. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She was free falling down. The ground getting close and closer. She was scared so scared her life would end like this, she was powerless. Cassidy let out a blood curdling scream. 

 

“Don't worry I got you!” Peter said grabbing and swinging himself into a room. Glass shattering around them and Cassidy spinning around the room as she panicked. “Ah Jesus Cassidy I'm so sorry!” Peter said as she sobbed on the floor. Her hands cut into from the glass around them. They were on the bottom floor, she almost died.  _ She had almost died. _

 

Instead of crawling towards Peter she slapped him. Glass digging further into her hand and blood staining the cheek of his mask. “Your bleeding!” He said picking her up and she hated how weak she felt. 

 

“Put me down right now Parker.” Cassidy hissed and Peter obliged. He took her to the woman’s bathroom and he followed her in. 

 

“Cassidy I’m so sorry.” Peter said blocking the door and looking around. He slipped off his mark once he made sure there were no cameras. “You have to believe me when i say I’m sorry, i would never let you fall like that!” Peter said taking ahold of her hands which were wet with blood. 

 

“In a day i was almost raped by my classmate and i dropped i would say more than fifteen flights and landed on the bottom. I deserve the right to be furious.” Cassidy said pulling her hands back and turned on the water. 

 

_ One two three,  _ she stuck her hands under the water and groaned from the pain now burning her hands. She took off her shirt and dried her hands. She took the crystal shards she could grab and pulled them out and tossed them into the sink. She searched as best she could for any glass and didn't see any. She looked to Peter and sighed. 

 

“I'll take a cabbie to your apartment okay, i'll see you then.” Cassidy said walking past him and down the steps to the street. 

 

Like she said she hailed a cab and headed to Peter's apartment. She got to the door and he opened it dressed in casual clothes. “Come on I’m going to baggage your cuts and make sure their clean.” Peter said grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the bathroom. 

 

The medical kit was sitting on the counter and Cassidy already saw the alcohol on the counter. She held out her hands and Peter inspected them. With a final look and no warning he splashed alcohol all over her hands making her cry out in shock and pain. 

 

“Ow!” Cassidy snapped waving her hands around. Once Peter got her still again he rubbed some gel into her hands and wrapped them in gauze. 

 

“It's a little bulky but it should heal, just make sure there’s no glass in your cuts and you should be fine.” Peter said standing up and Cassidy lead him out of his apartment. 

 

“You still want milkshakes?” Peter asked as they walked in silence down the busy streets of New York. 

 

“This milkshake caused me to fall fifteen flights and nearly die, I’m getting a milkshake.” Cassidy said looking to Peter who just look sad. “Joking, thank you for saving me Peter. I’m in debt to you again.” 

 

“Ah you’ll never be in debt to me, your a friend thats what friends are for.” Peter said holding her hand. Despite the layers of gauze on her hand she could still feel the warmth of his hand. It was comforting to be around Peter and it was nice she had him in her life. 

 

“Two large fries and two vanilla milkshakes.” Peter said and the cashier nodded. Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts and finally realized she was at the same McDonalds they were in before. They got the food,  _ well Peter got the food _ , and they sat down in the corner booth overlooking the street. 

 

“You good? You kinda spaced out there for awhile.” Peter said dipping his fry into his shake and eating it. 

 

“Yeah i just zoned out. I got lost in thought and didn't even realize we were here until you ordered.” Cassidy said rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her nose started to itch and she sneezed into her shirt. 

 

“I’m sorry i should get you to bed after this, i don't want you staying up to late and not being able to function tomorrow.” Peter said and Cassidy nodded eating her frys slowly and then drinking the rest of her milkshake. 

 

“I can't express enough how sorry I am for dropping you.” Peter said holding her hands and walking with her. She shuddered as the cold hit her skin and Peter chuckled. “I told you that you would get cold.” Peter said teasingly.

 

He wrapped his jacket around Cassidy's shoulders before she could even protest. She could still feel his body heat on the fabric wrapped around her. “Thank you.” Cassidy said snuggling into the fabric. 

 

Peter and her walked for awhile until Cassidy pulled out her phone. “Texting Happy?” Peter asked letting go of her hand and pausing waiting for her.

 

“Yeah it's freezing and I'd feel bad if you got sick due to this weather.” Cassidy said sneezing into her shirt. 

 

“Looks like you are already sick from this weather.” Peter said chuckling. 

 

“God I hate being sick.” Cassidy groaned rubbing her head tiredly. 

 

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Peter said taking ahold of Cassidy's hands. He leaned into her body just as she did the same to him. Despite the cold weather he was still warm. 

 

“I'm just glad we have one more day of school tomorrow and then winter break.” Cassidy said looking to the sky where dark gloomy clouds we're moving in. “It's going to snow soon.” Cassidy pointed out and Peter shrugged.

 

“I've always loved the snow, it's cold and every piece is different.” Peter said waving to Happy as he pulled up in one of Tony's nicer cars.

 

“You two finally dating now?” Happy said pointing out the fact Cassidy was wearing Peter's jacket. 

 

“What no, I'm interested in Liz.” Peter said and Cassidy shrugged off Peter's jacket. 

 

“Thanks Peter, happy can you turn the heater on?” Cassidy said handing the jacket to Peter and leaning back into the seat.

 

His words stung her heart and he didn't even know he did it. Cassidy rubbed her hands subconsciously and bit back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. 

 

“You okay?” Peter asked as they pulled up to his apartment building. 

 

“Oh yeah I'm fine.” Cassidy said with a sad smile, “i'll see you tomorrow Peter.”

 

Peter nodded and left the car. His jacket was left in the spot he was in. Happy drove off before Cassidy could even tell him it was missing. “God damn arachnid.” Cassidy mumbled pulling the jacket over her and smiling at it's scent. 

 

Cassidy got home and went to bed. She was still wrapped in Peter's jacket and new bandages covered her hands. She fell asleep to dreams of Peter being a goof and just being himself, with her and they were happy. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cassidy woke up with a low fever. She dressed lightly and grabbed her bag. She waited for Tony as he shuffled downstairs looking a mess.

 

“Late night?” Cassidy asked and Tony nodded. 

 

“Late night with Pepper.” Tony said blushing a bit and Cassidy bit back a nasty remark as she walked down stairs. 

 

“Oh hello?” Pepper said confused and Tony gave Cassidy a look of silence. 

 

“Morning, Tony don't bother I'm going to have Happy drive me today.” Cassidy said waving him off and texting happy. 

 

**To Happy 😃**

**From Cassidy**

**_Sorry to bother but I need a ride to school. Tony and Pepper had a extended date night and I'd rather not._ **

**Read at 6:55**

 

Happy was waiting for her in the garage and she slipped into the car with a sigh. “Thanks Happy.” Cassidy said and Happy nodded.

 

“Yeah I know all about Tony and Peppers extended date nights, it's disturbing to say the least.” Happy said looking almost disturbed. 

 

“Does Pepper know about me?” Cassidy asked her curiosity getting the best of her. 

 

“Tony,” Happy sighed and a pit of guilt fell into Cassidy's stomach, “he hasn't told her. He's trying to mend his relationship with her and he fears that this may be the straw that breaks the camel's back.”

 

“You mean  _ I'm  _ the straw that broke the camel's back.” Cassidy said defeatedly looking at school as they pulled up. 

 

“I'm sorry Cassidy, he'll tell her soon I bet.” Happy said and Cassidy slipped out of the car without answering Happy. 

 

Cassidy shook her head and headed to class. She sat in lectures all day and Peter tried talking to her but she shut him down as quick as she could. A headache she said  _ more like heartache _ . 

 

“You doing better?” Peter asked sitting down in front of her with a lunch tray in hand. 

 

“I'm working with what I got currently.” Cassidy said sneezing in her shirt and sniffling softly. “Painful hands a fever and Pepper doesn't know that I'm Starks daughter.” 

 

“Wow that's a lot on your dinner plate.” Peter said taking the bandages off of her hands and wincing a bit. “Your burning up Cassidy.” Peter said holding her hands carefully. 

 

“Fever does that to you.” Cassidy said resting her head on the table as Peter gently touched the healing cuts on her hand. 

 

“Cassidy you shouldn't be here if your sick.” Peter said worriedly, as if he was scolding a child. 

 

“Yeah and you should also tell people about your long lost daughter.” Cassidy said sarcastically lifting her head up to glare at Peter. 

 

“Tony has a problem when it comes to telling people about his past.” Peter said with a sad smile and Cassidy nodded. 

 

“Yeah I thought we had gotten past that whole stage of the parental relationship.” Cassidy grumbled and sighed as the bell rang for her last two periods.

 

“Your always welcome at the Avengers base cause God knows I'm not leaving my room for about three weeks.” Cassidy said grabbing her bags and heading off to the next class. 

 

Two more hours of lectures and winter's first snowfall. Cassidy was standing out in the snow shivering. Happy pulled up and Cassidy slid into the car. 

 

“I hope you don't mind but Pepper needs to get a ride to Stark industries. She'll be carpooling with you.” Happy said and Cassidy bit back a horrible mark.

 

“So how do you know Tony?” Pepper asked and Cassidy widened her eyes a bit.

 

“If your asking if I'm his side bitch I'm not, I'm in an internship with him.” Cassidy said and Pepper nodded. 

 

“He told me you were a personal assistant.” Pepper said narrowing her eyes her blonde hair bobbing forward. 

 

“Assistant or Intern, it's the same thing to Tony if your not a Stark.” Cassidy said dryly. 

 

“Well you're right about that. It's nice meeting you-” 

 

“Cassidy. It was nice meeting you to Pepper.” Cassidy said shaking her hand as she left the car. “Home wrecker.” Cassidy said venomously rolling her eyes.

 

“Say something?” Happy asked from the front of the seat.

 

“Nope nothing, I just need to go sleep.” Cassidy said leaning into the back of the seat 'resting her eyes’. 

 

“Cassidy wake up.” Tony said and she swatted his hand awaye quickly sitting up. 

 

“Yep I'm awake.” Cassidy said slipping out if the car and walking past Tony. 

 

“Did I do something?” Tony asked acknowledging her cold demeanor.

 

“Pepper doesn't know who I am, and you told her that I was your personal assistant.” Cassidy said angrily turning to Tony who looked slightly shocked. 

 

“Im going to tell her I swear.” Tony said catching up to Cassidy and grabbing her hand. She winced slightly the sudden pain causing her to wake up fully. “What happened to your hands?”

 

“Don't change the topic Tony, because I've been here for four months and you've still kept me a secret.” Cassidy snapped glaring at him, their brown eyes meeting. One of compassion and the other of rage. 

 

“You want me to tell her? Fine, I'll tell her!” Tony said sound exhausted and pulling out his phone. He dialed Peppers number. 

 

“Hey Pepper I need you to come back to base as soon as you can.” Tony said into the phone. 

 

“Okay is it something important?” Pepper asked and Tony sighed. 

 

“Just get here, it's better if we talk in person okay?” Tony sighed and hung up the phone and Cassidy softened. 

 

“Thank you Tony.” Cassidy said smiling and heading up to her room.

 

Tonight she would come out of the shadows and Pepper would know she existed and she could potentially destroy his relationship. 

 

_ Fun… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cassidy woke up in a cold sweat, her stomach turning and her head burning. She immediately had to run to the bathroom and throw up as her whole world spun around her.

“Cassidy are you alright?” Tony asked and she realized that he was the one who woke her up from her sleep.

“Yeah yeah I'm fine. Sick is all, need something?” Cassidy said flushing the toilet and remaining seated on the floor besides it.

“I was just about to have dinner with Pepper, I was wondering if you'd like to come?” Tony said offering a hand and Cassidy sighed.

“Let me take some medication and clean up a bit cause I smell like vomit now.” Cassidy sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I'll be out in 30.” Cassidy said shutting the bathroom door and turning on the facet.

The cold water felt like a seven dollar slap to the face, absolutely perfect. She slowly washes herself making she didn't move to fast and have her whole world spin out if control. Cassidy realized she didn't have sh cloths with her in the bathroom.

“Whatever.” Famous last words anyone. She knew why Tony would be out of the room and no one else should be in there. She opened up the door and walked out to not only see Tony, but Peter standing besides him.

Tony turned around and Peter just kind of stated. “Privacy!” Cassidy screamed grabbing her bed sheets to cover up her body.

Both Tony and Peter hand their eyes clothed and Cassidy walked past them and closed her closet door. She grabbed a matching set if undergarments and made sure she put on a pair of jeans and a button up.

“Asses, this is as formal as your getting out of me so let's do this.” Cassidy said putting her hair into a bun.

“What are you guys going?” Peter asked and Cassidy smiled.

“Tony here is telling pepper that I exist.” Cassidy said with a small smiled on her face and Tony nodded.

“Well good luck and I guess I'll see you later tonight, I'll text you before I stop by.” Peter said jumping out her balcony.

“I'm putting alarms on all your doors I do not want him seeing my daughter undressed again.” Tony said protective and Cassidy smiled

“Would it be a bad time to tell you I maybe kinda sorta gave him a lap dance for his birthday.” Cassidy said and the look on Tony Stark's face because he could decide whether to be pissed or upset.

“You did what now?” Tony asked holding the door open and Cassidy slipped into the hallway.

“Company policy.” Cassidy said with a smirk and Tony looked dead. He took her up to his apartment and stepping into it was like a whole new world. One half was dedicated to a workshop holding different parts of his suits and the other half was his bedroom kitchen and living room. His entire room was a floor.

Pepper was already waiting at the table wearing a cocktail dress that hugged her frame perfectly. She nearly choked on her wine when she saw Cassidy. “Sorry i didn't know that Tony was bring his assistant.” Pepper said shaking Cassidy's hand again.

“That's what i wanted to talk to you about.” Tony said sitting down with Pepper and Cassidy moved further away from the table.

She didn't hear much other than the mention of Amilie and then Cassidy. Then it sounded like a glass broke and some argument broke out. Cassidy sneezed and Peppers eyes snapped to her looking at her with a hint of malice in her eyes.

“So Cassidy your not even his assistant at all. Your his daughter.” Pepper said and Cassidy approached the table matching the hatred in her eyes.

“Yep he shaked up my mom but he was pretty serious about the new assistant so he fired her.” Cassidy said meeting Peppers eyes. A fire was burning in hers.

“Really Tony!” Pepper asked almost scolding him like a spoiled child. “You should have taken care of your daughter instead of staying with me.” Pepper said and Tony just stayed silent.

“He left me to protect me. And you know despite everything that happened I’m glad he did because without it I wouldn’t have meet the people i did.” Cassidy said shrugging. “Give him a fourth chance Pepper Potts, Tony really does love you.”

“I cant Tony, we agreed on no kids.” Pepper said and this time Tony scoffed.

“No kids Pepper? Cassidy is seventeen, next February she turns eighteen and shes a legal adult.” Tony sat up and wrapped his strong arms around Cassidy. “She’s my daughter Pep, i can't choose between you two.” Tony said and Pepper only glared at him. Fire burning in her eyes, she was giving him a choose.

“Me or Cassidy.” Pepper said her anger and fury lashing out and Tony looked torn.

“I chose Cassidy, I've left her once before and i can't do that again.” Tony said his arms falling limp at his sides as Pepper slapped him and stormed out of the room.

“She’s just angry Tony, shell come around eventually just give her some time.” Cassidy said looking into Tony's broken eyes.

“I- I’m just going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow Cassidy.” Tony said his voice cracking and tears welding in his eyes. Cassidy sighed and stood her ground.

“I’m not leaving Tony, you chose me so I’m here for you.” Cassidy said taking his hands and leading him to the bed. He broke down as soon as he hit the mattress. Cassidy just rubbing his back as he sobbed into the blanket. Somehow he passed out after he was done sobbing and Cassidy slid off oh his bed and leaned against the wall.

She closed her eyes and listened to the comforting snores that left Tony's body. It was wired because snoring was annoying but Tony did it softly like even he was worried about keeping her awake. Cassidy's eyes grew tired as she stared into the dark and she slipped into a sleep.

Cassidy woke up to Tony literally crashing onto the ground. He groaned on the floor and Cassidy mumbled swear words.

“Morning Tony.” Cassidy said standing up and sitting Tony up on his bed. “Want to head on downstairs after you clean up?” Cassidy asked looking at his puffy red eyes and his messy hair.

“Shower.” Tony said hoarsely getting up and heading to what Cassidy assumed was the bathroom.

Cassidy waited for him to finish and he came out wearing baggy clothing. His hair was wet and clinging to his head and he looked slightly better. “Let’s get some coffee and some food in you.” Cassidy said holding Tony's hand and taking him downstairs.

“You don't have to baby me, Pepper isn’t going to come back.” Tony said taking a drink of his black coffee.

“For fucks sake Tony, Pepper will come back because she loves you. Pepper is just mad because you kept a huge part of your life hidden from her.” Cassidy said looking at Tony who looked shocked by her sudden outburst.

“How do you know that?” Tony asked and Cassidy rolled her eyes.

“Because mom was like this.” Cassidy said softly and Tony's eyes widened. “Now go get dressed all proper and have Happy take you to her place. Apologize and explain your actions, i'll be here in case you need me.” Cassidy said patting his shoulder and heading up the her room.

The moment she shut the door her body just shut down. Cassidy laid down in her bed with a sigh and let the fever she had over take her body. She fell asleep a few times and made sure to check her phone for any messages from Tony, he was fine.

“Afternoon Cassidy.” Peters voice said but when you startle someone  _you tend to throw knives their direction_. “Oh Jesus!” Peter said moving out of the way of the flying projectile.

“Sorry your startled me, i couldn't tell if you were real or a hallucination.” Cassidy said pointing out the other knives embedded in the wall.

“Cassidy if your hallucinating then your seriously sick.” Peter said worriedly pressing his cold hand against her forehead and he nodded. “We should take you to see Banner, you need to be on medicine.” Peter said carrying her upwards.

“Banner?” Cassidy asked confused and Peter hummed.

“Bruce Banner, also known as Hulk is out doctor. Anyone is hurt or sick then he patches you up.” Peter said taking her to the elevator where they went down a couple of floors.

“Is he really a big green guy?” Cassidy asked talking now without thinking or having any emotion behind it.

“Yes he is, but that's only when he's angry.” Peter said carrying her down a hallway, knocking on a door and then laying her on a cold hospital bed.

“Tony's daughter, what happened?” The man Cassidy could only assume was Bruce asked approaching her bedside.

“She has a high fever and is hallucinating apparently. I just wanted to bring her here so she could be on some sort of medicine that helped.” Peter said and Cassidy watched amazed as a tube disappeared into her arm.

“The tube is gone!” Cassidy said giggling looking at the tube and trying to figure out what was happening.

“Yeah if you let her exert herself anymore and she probably would have died.” Bruce said pointing out her current state. “Just let her rest here and i'll give her some medication so she can sleep the cold off. She should be brand new first thing tomorrow.” Bruce said with a smile and Cassidy hummed from her bed. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cassidy woke up with a tube in her arm that was giving her fluids or medication, either or she had needles in her body and she was already uncomfortable. Bruce came in a few minutes late obviously worried about the fact Cassidy's heart was racing.

“I don't like needles.” Cassidy said quietly, Bruce nodded understandably and pulled the needles from her arm.

“I don't believe we officially have met. I’m Bruce Banner.” He said extending his hand and Cassidy took it with a smile.

“Cassidy Stark, but you already knew that. Thank you for putting up with me doc.” Cassidy said and Bruce looked pleasantly surprised. “What?”

“Stark's and Thank you’d don't go together.” Bruce said smiling, “Tony has only said it to me twice.” Bruce said and Cassidy shook her head.

“I'll make sure he starts saying thank you.” Cassidy said sitting up and Bruce watched her curiously.

“Don't take it to rough these next few days, take it easy and make sure you take these twice daily.” Bruce said handing her a bottle of pulls and she nodded.

“Thank you Bruce, i means a lot to me.” Cassidy said smiling and holding onto the pills.

“You should thank Peter, yeah he stayed with you all night. Passed out on your side, he had to leave though because of his aunt.” Bruce said and Cassidy smiled softly.

“Yeah i'll thank him later, i gotta go rest, doctor's orders.” Cassidy said smiling and walking to the elevator.

Cassidy crawled onto her couch and closed her eyes. She could hear sounds from all around the building and she paid no mind to the sudden boom from outside,  _wait a minute_.

“Friday what the hell was that?” Cassidy asked the AI.

“It was Prince Thor and Loki returning from Asgard, they intend to stay for the winter holidays.” Friday said and Cassidy stayed in her room, she kept a watchful eye on them as they were greeted by Natasha.

Cassidy sat next to her balcony door and rested against the freezing cold glass. It kept her awake. Tony slipping into her room a few minutes later and spotted her on the ground.

“Bruce patch you up?” Tony asked and Cassidy showed him the bottle of pills.

“Pepper?” Cassidy asked and Tony nodded.

“She was pissed but i talked to her and she finally understood.” Tony said sitting besides Cassidy. “We also will be having some guests, Thor and Loki.” Tony said and Cassidy nodded.

“You should talk to Steve.” Cassidy said and she didn't talk about the way Tony stiffed with the mere mention of his name. “It’s Christmas time Steve and you guys were family. I know he gave you that burner phone if you needed anything. You two should really make up.” Cassidy said and Tony slumped in his seat.

“Steve is a very hard headed man, he's just so damn stubborn!” Tony said already agitated.

“Yeah and so are you.” Cassidy said and Tony looked at her, “you two are at each other's throats because you both see differently on the accords. You’ve already signed them and now i think it's just time for everyone to come home.” Cassidy sighed and rubbed her eyes. “This place is empty Tony.”

“I’m not calling him.” Tony said in a tone that said she should ask again and Cassidy just nodded. 

“Fine, fine. Have fun with the princes, I’m going to be in my room sleeping.” Cassidy said getting up and flopping onto her bed. Tony just chuckled and left the room.

As soon as she left she popped a pill in her mouth and headed off to his room. “Friday where is Tony now?” Cassidy asked.

“He’s talking to Thor, they are currently in the common room.” Friday said and Cassidy slipped into Tony's room. She looked around his workshop until she saw a black burner phone. She opened it up and sure enough only one number was saved on the phone. She tucked it away into her bra and headed back the the elevator.

“Stealing something?” A tall man with shaggy black hair and emerald eyes said.  _She recognized him_.

“Prince Loki I’m assuming?” Cassidy asked looking at him as he smirked. “Or should i call you Luis?”

“Ha ha so your remember?” Loki asked and Cassidy glared at him, “you didn't answer my question either.”

“Yes I’m stealing and of course I remember, you were my regular.” Cassidy said rolling her eyes.

“Yes i really do miss those curves of yours.” Loki whispered into her ear and Cassidy slapped him. He chuckled and held the spot where she had slapped him, “oh i like you.” Loki said with a smile. The doors opened and Cassidy left without another word.

She went back to her room and went onto the balcony, she opened up the phone and paused on the number. With a sighed she clicked the call option. She pressed the cold plastic to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

“About time you called me Tony.” A man answered, Steve Rogers the  _ice cold_ Captain.

“You got the wrong Stark, Boy Scout.” Cassidy sighed and rubbed her head. “The name is Cassidy, we haven’t met officially. Tony told me not to do this but we need to have the team back together.” Cassidy waited for a response.

“What do you mean your the wrong Stark, what happened to Tony?” Steve asked and Cassidy sighed.

“My name is Cassidy Stark, nothing has happened to Tony accept the loss of a team he called family. It’s Christmas Cap and I’m just trying to get the family back in time for dinner.” Cassidy said and Steve chuckled.

“If Tony needed me then he would have called me himself.” Steve said and Cassidy hummed.

“Your right, he should have called you but you know how Tony gets. He wants his family back Cap, give him that for Christmas?” Cassidy asked hopefully and Steve was silent on the other end.

“I'll talk to the others and well be there in a few days. No matter how mad Tony gets he really should be happy your doing this.” Steve said and Cassidy smiled.

“Thanks Steve, i guess i'll see you soon then.” Cassidy said and Tony bust into her room.

“Hang up that phone right now!” He snapped practically running towards her and she handed him the phone.

“Steve and the others should be here in a few days.” Cassidy said with a smile.

“Why would you do that I’m not ready to see Steve again. He literally stopped being my friend during that fight. I nearly killed him.” Tony said angrily and Cassidy couldn't help but cower under his gaze. “I trusted you not to pull stupid things like this and somehow you managed to do it.” Tony said and Cassidy bit back tears that threaten to escape her eyes.

“If I’m stupid for getting your friend back here then i guess I’m really stupid for trying to help you.” Cassidy retaliated. Tony scoffed and walked out of her room and Cassidy sighed.

She curled up in her bed and listened to the silence around her. The eerie silence gave her the creeps and she ended up having to put on her music. A tapping on her window made her get up. Peter strolled into her room and crawled into bed with her.

“Saving the city Parker, your freezing.” Cassidy said snuggling in her blanket he draped over them.

“Well i can't just not save people.” Peter said with a smile. “People depend on me.”

“Yeah everyone loves their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” Cassidy said with a smile and he chuckled.

“Well keep warm and rest for today, you need to recover.” Peter said wrapping an arm around her body.

“I called Steve today and invited him to the base. Tony is furious with me.” Cassidy said and Peter looked down at her.

“Why would you do that?” Peter asked, he wasn’t angry but he wasn’t sympathetic either.

“Tony is the loneliest man in the universe, he needs his friends and family back. Differences aside they were family before the accords. Steve just wanted Bucky and his freedom.” Cassidy said shuddering softly.

“When will he get here?” Peter asked and Cassidy shrugged.

“He said a few days.” Cassidy responded snuggling into Peter's warmth.

“Go to sleep.” Peter whispered, Cassidy felt warm and safe.

Even if Peter never wanted her the way she wanted him she would still be by his side. Forever friend zoned sounded better than abandoned. 


	15. Chapter 15

Cassidy woke up and it was pitch black outside. She glanced at the clock and it read it was one o'clock. Peter was curled up next to her and the TV was still on.

She slept the entire day away,  _guess I needed that_. Cassidy turned the TV off and slipped out of bed. She sat up for a minute letting her eyes get accustomed to the darkness if the room. Cassidy put on a flannel and quietly headed down to the kitchen.

Surprisingly enough she took the stairs down which was at least three flights if walking. Her footsteps quiet and quick as she descended. The common room was completely dark as she entered.

She made her way to the kitchen and flipped on the light switch. She nearly screamed as she saw Loki sitting on the floor eating ice cream.

“Good morning.” Loki said with a spoon hanging out if his mouth. “your not wearing any pants.” Loki said and Cassidy looked down,  _no wonder her legs were cold._

“And your sitting in the dark eating ice cream.” Cassidy said grabbing a bucket if ice cream and a spoon.

“And are you not doing the exact same thing?” Loki said watching her as she switched off the light switch and sat on the opposite counter.

“Eh seems like a good idea.” Cassidy said opening the tub and starting to eat.

“So I heard that you called the other half of the Avengers home. I also found out that your Tony's daughter.” Loki said stabbing his ice cream with a spoon and Cassidy mimicked him.

“Yeah I called then home for Christmas. They are family and Tony and Steve need to just stop their feuding and shake hands.” Cassidy ate a spoonful of ice cream, “yeah I'm Tony's daughter.”

“I agree with you. This reminds me if my brother and mines relation. It was only after are father died that we shook hands and made up.” Loki said his voice showing some signs of emotion and Cassidy nodded.

“I know what's it's like to lose family. My mother died and me and Tony finally reunited.” Cassidy nodded and Loki and her at in a sad silence.

“Cheers then.” Loki said and Cassidy looked at him, “to the memory if those fallen that brought all of us together.” Loki held his ice cream up and Cassidy followed suit.

“So what brought you to New York before now?” Cassidy asked her interests kind peaked.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked and Cassidy hummed.

“Well you were Luis, one of my regulars. You must of had some business in New York.” Cassidy said closing the tub of ice cream.

“I have to have a reason for visiting Midgard and watching your shows.” Loki said winking and Cassidy blushed a bit.

“Jeez you're just a naturally flirtatious aren't you.” Cassidy said giggling and Loki chuckled.

“They don't call me the silver tongued prince for nothing.” Loki responded and Cassidy nodded.

“Well thanks for watching my shows, the money you gave me was fantastic.” Cassidy said playfully and Loki laughed.

“Ah well it was well deserved, on Asgard we didn't get shows like that we got more personal experiences.” Loki said and Cassidy raised a brow.

“So you mean prostitutes?” Cassidy said and Loki looked confused. “Women or men who sleep with you for a designated amount of money.” Cassidy continued and Loki nodded.

“Yes we had prostitutes, the women were in serious need. I tended to sleep with the men more than woman, the men always give you a fun time.” Loki said and Cassidy nodded.

“Yeah most women in the industry are horrible people, apparently the sex is better than the personality cause their swimming in money.” Cassidy said chuckling and the lights flipped on.

“Brother have we not talked about you eating Stark's food.” Thor's voice said tiredly from the doorway, even when he was groggy he was loud. Cassidy pressed herself into the cabinet so Thor didn't see her. Loki had a mischievous look. “Talking to yourself no less, i thought you grew out of that habit.”

“Fine you big oaf ill go to bed.” Loki said getting up and putting the ice cream back into the freezer. Thor turned around and headed to the elevator, “you owe me.” Loki said his green eyes practically shining.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and once the two brothers were out of site she headed back to her room with the ice cream. She sat on the bed and quietly ate the ice cream, Peter stirred from her side. She finished the ice cream and laid back into bed.

Unconsciously she was drawn to his body heat as he slept. When Cassidy woke up again Peter had his arm around her waist and he was pulling her into his toned chest. Jesus he was so strong.

Cassidy stirred and Peter let her go, she got up and showered. Today she felt better, with all the sleep and medication it really helped her. She showered and cleaned herself until she smelt of jasmine. She changed into proper clothes and went back to her room. Peter was still curled up sleeping,  _being a hero must take a lot out of you_.

Cassidy claimed onto the bed and leaned close to his ear, “Good morning sleepyhead.” She whispered in a soft voice and Peter opened his eyes.

“Morning, what time is it?” Peter said sitting up and looking around the room, spotting the clock he jumped out of bed and into his Spider-Man suit.

“I was supposed to be home to May an hour ago!” Peter said checking his phone and whining, “I'll be back later if I’m not grounded!” Peter said jumping out the window and Cassidy watched as he latched into a car headed for the city.

“You and the spider then?” Loki's voice said making her jump out of her skin.

“Jesus Christ!” Cassidy snapped spinning around to see a highly amused Loki. “need something?”

“Your interested in the spider?” Loki asked again, he sat down on her bed and she joined him.

“Yeah.” Cassidy whispered and Loki smiled.

“So what are you giving him for Christmas? That is the human celebration of a imaginary man right?” Loki asked and Cassidy gave him amused smirk.

“Yeah I don't know I haven't really thought about it to much. I'm more worried about the fact team Cap is coming back to base and Tony is still mad at me for that.” Cassidy said laying on the bed and Loki somehow changed until casual clothing and laid back with her.

“Magic, before you ask. Tony will forgive you, you are his daughter after all.” Loki said lazily. “But for Peter's gift for Christmas I have a few ideas.” Loki said and Cassidy sat up and listened to his ideas.

Each idea had it's underlying after effects but Cassidy took the bait. She listened to Loki explain how to get Peter in a non violent way.

“If you want I can hint that idea to Tony. An Asgardian custom, he'll take the bait.” Loki said extending his hand.

“This won't bite me in the ass will it?” Cassidy asked shaking his hand and he only laughed.

“I don't hurt people I consider friends.” Loki said with a smile, “most of the time, you're an acception. I'd never hurt you.” Loki said and his voice sounded so parental and protective.

“That's why you watched my shows, you wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. But why?” Cassidy asked intrigued.

“Because your mother was a dear friend of mine.” Loki said sadly. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

“You knew my mother? How she- she never mentioned you before.” Cassidy said flabbergasted. 

 

“I'm afraid that was because i had to erase her memories, my Amilie. She was a stunning woman and i promised her when she got sick i would always watch over you.” Loki said gently holding her hand as Cassidy fought the need to cry. 

 

“Why couldn't you heal her?” Cassidy said softly, Loki sighed and released her hands. 

 

“Unfortunately my magic could only help her so much, i can only heal wounds but something internal like that. I couldn't, my mother Frigga could have but she died because of me.” Loki said sadly and Cassidy got up. She went to her balcony, the cold harsh winter air slapping her in the face as she broke down. 

 

Loki joined her on the balcony and pulled her onto his lap, she cried silently and he just rubbed her back. “Tony is coming, i must take my leave.” Loki whispered gently into her ear and she dropped an a few inches as his body disappeared. 

 

“Cassidy?” Tony called his voice kind and didn’t hide any resentment. She heard her balcony door open and Tony immediately crouched down and pulled her into his arms. 

 

“Cassie what's wrong?” Tony asked slightly panicked seeing as Cassidy looked like a broken shell. 

 

“It's nothing Tony, I’m fine i just… needed to cry i guess.” Cassidy said and Tony pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. 

 

“I’m not mad at you for calling Steve, I’m actually glad you did. I had Natasha go out already and scout for a time. She just responded with they were a few days out. There suppose to be here on Christmas Eve.” Tony said gently as if Cassidy might break. 

 

“Planning anything big?” Cassidy asked and Tony hummed. 

 

“A ball, you know how we have that big empty space, well I’m going to decorate it and were having a Christmas party.” Tony said smiling and Cassidy pulled away. 

 

“That sounds great, sounds fun.” Cassidy said and Tony gave her a confused look. 

 

“You don't have to go if you want, no one's forcing you to.” Tony said taking her hands and she sighed. 

 

She wore a broken smile as she spoke, “Its fine Tony, I’m actually planning something for Peter, ballrooms mean big dresses and royal attire.” Cassidy said and Tony nodded and smiled. 

 

“I’m sure Natasha and Wanda will take you dress shopping, you can take my card and get whatever you like.” Tony said and Cassidy smiled. 

 

“That's dad.” Cassidy whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear. He just smiled and nodded his head. 

 

“I'll have Friday alert you when they arrive, it won't be until Friday but Friday will alert you.” Tony said almost skipping out of the room with a happy look. 

 

“Loki knew my mother, my father actually loved me and my mother had a fighting chance if Frigga had lived to see another day.” Cassidy muttered heading down to the training room. 

 

Beating out your frustrations is the only answer to anything, _well_ _the second option_. Cassidy under the orders of Natasha was forced to wield knives. She didn't like the feeling of knives in her hands, the left knife felt unbalanced. 

 

“Okay this isn’t fair the left knife is unbalanced.” Cassidy said dodging a blow from Natasha who was wielding a taser. 

 

“Fine, you can switch out once you knock me out.” Natasha said attacking her as she was standing still. She dropped her knives and slammed her head into Natasha. She fell backwards not expecting the sudden burst. Cassidy quickly bent her arm so far back she dropped the taser and she was able to pick it up. 

 

“Okay!” Natasha said hitting the mat three times and getting up panting. “Jesus your nasty when you want to be.” Natasha said rubbing her arm. 

 

“She gets it from her father.” Tony said entering in the training room with a smile. 

 

“I think she gets it from her mother really.” Loki chimed from the benches and Cassidy's eyes snapped to his body. 

 

“Okay I’m leaving.” Natasha said breaking the tension of the room as she left. 

 

“What’s up Dad?” Cassidy asked, after months she had just recently felt comfortable calling him that. It really did inflate his ego twice the size it was. 

 

“Well i have a early present for you.” Tony said offering a hand and Loki looked mildly interested from the bench. 

 

“Thank you?” Cassidy said confused stepping out of the ring and walking with Tony. They were on the ground floor which really wasn’t a good sign considering there was a press room around the corner of where they were walking. 

 

“Please tell me you aren’t publicly announcing that I’m your daughter.” Cassidy said already envisioning the horrors Tony would face. 

 

“No! I’m not that stupid, it's better.” Tony said leading her down a newer looking hall, Tony opened the door and Cassidy could smell fresh-  _ sea _ water. 

 

“Tony what is this?” Cassidy said amazed at the room she was standing in. It was full of green life and trees, even some exotic looking birds darted across the sky as Cassidy watched. 

 

“This it your present, surprise!” Tony said throwing his hands up in the air, “i had Strange help me out with the magic part of this but if you spin this dial.” Tony spun the dial and the rooms flew by in a whoosh. The next room was a dense dark forest that Cassidy had never even seen before. “You can visit any of these programmed rooms.” Tony said pointing out the helpful list that was on the wall.

 

It was pages long of places she could visit. Places she could explore. “Dad i don't know what to say?” Cassidy said tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “This is the best gift anyone has ever giving me.” Cassidy said in awe. 

 

“Merry Christmas Sweetheart. Cap and his people are going to be here soon so go get ready. No offense but you stink of sweat and body odor.” Tony said swatting his nose playfully and Cassidy gently punched him. 

 

“Fine fine, i'll go clean up and then Nat and Wanda will take me dress shopping i guess?” Cassidy said heading up to her room. 

 

She showered quickly making sure that she was clean and fresh for the outside world. She put on one of her heavier coats seeing as it looked like it was about to snow. She headed to Nats room and knocked on the door. 

 

“Cassidy? Need something?” Natasha asked opening the door smoothly. 

 

“Dress shopping, Tony is throwing a ball and i have no formal clothes.” Cassidy said and Natasha nodded. 

 

“Me and Wanda were both just trying to see if we could fit into anything.” Natasha said opening the door so Cassidy could see the ginger sitting on the bed. 

 

“Hey Wanda.” Cassidy said with a small wave and she responded with a curt nod. “Dress shopping then you two?” Cassidy asked and Natasha looked to Wanda who nodded. Nat held the door open as Wanda walked into the hallway. 

 

“Where do you want to go?” Wanda asked and Cassidy shrugged. 

 

“There’s a popular dress shop in queens. A lot of people get fancy clothes there.” Cassidy said calling Happy on her phone. 

 

They three girls piled into the car Happy was driving and headed down to the mall Cassidy directed happy to. They came to the stop and they all left. They all kind of went their separate ways due to their dress preferences. Natasha went for the black sleazy, Wanda want for the waist tight, blood red dress. Cassidy couldn't decide what she wanted. 

 

Then she spotted it, a blue and red dress, the blue was the base color but the v-line had red accents around it. She went to the changing room and tried it on.  [ The dress  ](http://www.romprom.com/a-line-v-neck-backless-court-train-royal-blue-beaded-prom-dress-with-pockets.html) fit her absolutely perfect. It hugged her frame but it wasn’t as trashy as she was used to. Natasha and Wanda both cat called her as she exited the changing room. She did a small spin and suddenly everyone in the store was staring at her. 

 

_ “You look absolutely perfect darling.”  _ Loki's voice said inside her head. She jumped initially but she nodded her head. She slipped into the dressing room and changed back into her regular attire. 

 

“Damn regular Cassidy and the princess Cassidy.” Wanda said jokingly seeing her again. She giggled along with her but her eyes scanned the store for anyone that looked like the emerald eyes prince. 

 

_ “Please i wouldn't trouble myself with coming down there.” _ Loki voice said again and she caught sight if him in a mirror. 

 

“So magic then?” Cassidy whispered. 

 

_ “Of course it's magic, but that dress would certainly have the spider boy falling over head over heels.”  _ Loki said and Cassidy chuckled. Natasha gave her a confused look. “Sorry I thought of something funny.”

 

“Want to go to a few more shops for accessories?” Wanda asked at the register. 

 

“If Cassidy is up to it.” Natasha said with a smile and Cassidy nodded.

 

“Of course, it's Tony's money anyways so.” Cassidy said paying for her dress and she carefully folded the fabric over her arm. 

 

“I know a great makeup shop around the corner.” Wanda said leaving their clothing in the car and walking around the block to the small shop. 

 

The shop from the outside was small but the store was packed with makeup anywhere from blush to highlights. “Aren't you going to get anything?” Natasha asked Cassidy as she paced around awkwardly. 

 

“I have time admit I have never done makeup in my entire life. The most I've ever done was mascara.” Cassidy said and a spark of something light in Nataasha eyes. 

 

“We're making you a queen! Wanda help me pick out some pallets for her color. I'm thinking warm colors obviously we're focusing on her eyes here because that brown is beautiful.” Natasha and Wanda both started to plan makeup and started to buy unreasonably pricey products. 

 

“I don't want to look like a Barbie doll so please just the bare minimum.” Cassidy said and Natasha and Wanda both exchanged a humorous look. 

 

“This is the bare minimum.” Wanda said and Cassidy but her cheek to hid her shock.

 

“This is why I never wear makeup.” Cassidy said with a sarcastic tone. Wanda hummed and they all went to the checkout line. 

 

It took two more hours to find proper shoes that matched their dresses. Wanda got black flats, Natasha got heels and Cassidy got wedges. 

 

They all gossiped in the car and Natasha told them stories about spy missions she went on before the Avengers. They arrived home and Cassidy took everything she brought to her room. 

 

She put her dress in her closet and made a spot for all her makeup. She opened up her phone and saw multiple texts from Peter. 

 

**From Peter**

_ I'm so sorry Aunt May grounded me. She finally put her foot down  _

_ She's keeping a close eye on me  _

_ I'll see if I can drop by later but I don't even think I can open my window without her coming into my room.  _

 

**To Peter**

**From Cassidy**

_ That's fine, Cap should be here tomorrow so make sure your here for that.  _

_ Also Tony is throwing a ball  _

_ You coming?  _

 

**From Peter**

_ Yeah I'll try.  _

_ He's having a ball? 🙊 _

_ I'll have to ask May, I probably won't look as nice as the rest of the Avengers.  _

 

**To Peter**

**From Cassidy**

_ Yeah it's shocking. But since all the avengers will be here he figured we should do something. Along with presents.  _

_ Appearances doesn't matter to most people. _

 

**From Peter**

_ Do appearances matter to you?  _

 

**From Cassidy**

**To Peter.**

_ Nope but I'm sure Tony will kill you if you don't look nice.  _

 

**From Peter**

_ 😱 He's going to kill me if I don't look nice _

 

**From Cassidy**

**To Peter.**

_ I'm sure he'll understand.  _

_ Don't worry about it to much Petie  _

 

**From Peter**

_ I got to go May is coming _

_ Ttly  _

 

**From Cassidy**

**To Peter.**

_ Talk to you later Peter. _

 

Cassidy slipped on a jacket and some shoes and headed to the garage. She borrowed a car and headed into town. She still had her money she made from stripping handy and she pulled out her credit cards. She parked the car in a men's suit store and leaned against the car. 

 

_ What wouldn’t she do for Peters appreciation…  _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Cassidy took a breath and headed into the shop. She was instantly surrounded by very expansive price tags and brand names she never even heard of. 

 

“Shopping here?” Loki said with a smile followed by his blonde brother. 

 

“Yeah I need to get a suit for Peter, I just realized I don't have his measurements though.” Cassidy said sheepishly and Loki handed her a slip of paper. 

 

“His measurements, don't ask how I got them.” Loki said casually and Cassidy raised a brow. 

 

“Cassidy! I do not think we have had the pleasure if meeting!” Thor said taking her hand and kissing it. His voice strong and clear. 

 

“It's nice to meet you Thor, I've heard alot about you from Loki.” Cassidy said with a slight blush and Loki looked disgusted. 

 

“We're shopping for suits, we thought it would be best to dress appropriate for the occasion. Tony frowns upon our Asgardian armour.” Loki said and Cassidy nodded.

 

“Yeah I don't think I've seen the both of you in armour.” Cassidy said slightly confused and suddenly both Loki and Thor we're wearing battle cloths that looked like it could survive anything. “You always have a flair for the dramatics Loki.” Cassidy said giggling at his golden horns. 

 

“Yes I admit he does. He's been like this since he was a kid.” Thor said and Loki and him  both changed into normal clothing. 

 

“Yes while you flirted and slept with l the women in the kingdom I actually listened to mother.” Loki said sassily. 

 

“So what brings you to the suit store?” Thor asked changing the topic. 

 

“Loki already asked me that, but I'm getting a suit for Peter.” Cassidy said holding up the slip of paper Loki handed her. 

 

“Ah sorry, I tend to not listen to what he says.” Thor said with a chuckle and Loki glared at him with daggers. “I'm joking brother.” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and headed further into the store. Cassidy followed them around the store and Thor was a chatterbox.

 

“Do you believe this would look good on me?” Thor asked holding up a electric blue tux. 

 

“No, Thor do not get that suit unless you want to stick out like a sore thumb.” Cassidy sighed and looked around the shop. “Now this is more your style.”

 

She pulled out a suit and it was black dress pants and dark blue jacket. The shirt was white and it had a black bowtie that went with it. “Really?” Thor asked confused and Loki nodded.

 

“She does have good taste.” Loki chimed in from the other side of the rack looking at a black Armani suit. “What do you think with a green tie with this?” Loki asked holding up a verdant tie. 

 

“See, Loki had good taste.” Cassidy said with a giggle as Thor pouted. 

 

“Midgardian customs, i can't get used to them!” Thor fussed and Cassidy patted his shoulder. 

 

“Ah it's fine, the more time you spend here then you get accustomed with this.” Cassidy said and Loki nodded. 

 

“So what are you picking out for the spider?” Loki asked and Cassidy smiled. 

 

“Well following his color schemes, a black suit with a blue dress shirt and a red bow tie.” Cassidy said looking around the shop, “the red is for a splash of color, it should be black but since i'm picking its fine.” Cassidy said finally finding a dark blue dress shirt. 

 

“To the payment center then?” Thor asked and some curious passerby’s gave him a confused look. 

 

“Cashier, and yes.” Loki said escorting them to the cashier. Their total was a scary amount of money but luckily Thor and Loki bought their clothes separate from Cassidy. 

 

“Well be parting ways then, see you at the tower Cassidy.” Thor said and Loki grabbed onto his forearm and they disappeared. 

 

“Magic is so convenient.” Cassidy muttered slipping into the car and driving over to Peter's apartment. Cassidy had gotten the suit folded and tucked into a nice looking box. She carried the mint green box to his apartment. She knocked on the door and Aunt May opened it with a smile.

 

“Ah Cassidy! How have you been, I haven’t seen you for a couple of months.” Aunt May said happily hugging her. 

 

“Ah i've been busy with the Stark Internship, sorry I haven’t been able to drop by more.” Cassidy said and Aunt May looked shocked. 

 

“Ah don't apologize! It's not a problem at all. I’m sure you're here to talk to Peter. He’s in his room currently.” Aunt May said with a smile and Cassidy nodded. 

 

She headed to Peter's room and knocked before entering. On his bed Liz sat looking flustered and Peter was besides her with a blush on his face. Their hands still intertwined. And just like that Cassidy felt her heart break into a million pieces. She smiled though. 

 

“Hey sorry, didn't mean to drop by unannounced but i just wanted to say Merry Christmas.” Cassidy said setting the box down onto his table. “I'll be leaving now, i have to stop by someplace before i get home.” Cassidy said turning around and leaving without another word. 

 

She didn't even bother saying goodbye to Aunt May as she briskly left the apartment. Cassidy really didn't have a destination in mind but she wasn’t surprised when she pulled up to the overlook of New York City. 

 

She let her legs hang from over the ledge and she took in the cold air. It was like a frozen fire entering her lungs. Her heart chilled from the air. She watched as the clouds got darker and street lights turned on. She figured she had been sitting there for hours just taking in the view. Her phone chimed from her pocket and she ignored it. A few minutes passed and she heard a sudden thud and the crushing of gravel. 

 

“Cassidy? It's been a few hours and you haven’t answered your phone. Were worried.” Loki's voice said and she realized there was another set of feet with him. 

 

“Cassie what happened?” Tony asked and Cassidy took in a shaky breath. 

 

“Ah it's nothing.” Cassidy said getting up, “i just wanted to get away from everything for while, clear my head. I’m sorry i made you guys worry, is Steve here yet?” Cassidy said changing the subject but Tony caught on. 

 

“You’ve been crying.” He said simply wiping her cheek. “Cassidy what happened?” 

 

“What else would have caused me to cry? My heart got broken again Tony.” Cassidy said rolling her eyes and trying to ignore the burning in her heart of the hollow feeling in her gut. 

 

“Peter again, what happened?” Loki asked with a slightly demanding tone. 

 

“I went off to his house to drop off his present, one of them anyways. When i opened his door Liz was clearly flustered and Peter was as red as a tomato, there hands intertwined on the bed.” Cassidy sighed and closed her eyes to stop the tears. “I just left his present on the desk and came here.” 

 

“I’m going to kill that boy.” Loki growled and instinctively Cassidy grabbed onto his sleeve. 

 

“Lo don't you dare. He may have hurt me but he did it unintentionally.” Cassidy said holding onto the fabric and Loki stopped in his tracks. 

 

“You haven’t called me Lo in years.” Loki said softly. “Fine i won't hurt the arachnid. He’s lucky he has you watching over his shoulders.” Loki said and Tony nodded. 

 

“Steve should be here within the next hour.” Tony said offering her a hand. “Loki will take us back to base with his Harry Potter magic.” Tony said and Cassidy giggled. He pulled her into a hug and Cassidy melted into his hands. Loki rested a hand on her shoulder and with one very upsetting trip Cassidys entire body felt like it was a bag of pop rocks in water. 

 

“That is such an unsettling feeling!” Cassidy said pulling away from Tony and fighting the urge to throw up. She lost and had to quickly run to her bathroom. 

 

“I apologize, the first time is always rough.” Loki said and Cassidy laughed a bit. 

 

“Sexual innuendos dont work when your a virgin Loki but nice attempt.” Cassidy said and both tony and Loki looked slightly disgusted. 

 

“Well good that means your pure until your wedding day.” Tony said pulling her into a hug and Loki slipped out of her room during that time. 

 

“Steve Rodgers had entered the base along with his fellow friends.” Fridays voice chimed through the silence. Sure enough when Cassidy looked out the window and there was a unregistered Jeep driving down the pavement. 

 

“Do I look like a mess?” Cassidy said with a slight laugh as she fanned her face.

 

“You look lovely but I would take that mane.” Tony said and Cassidy scoffed. She pulled her hair down and into a sloppy bun. 

 

“May I take you to meet Steve.” Tony said with a smile extending his hand. 

 

Cassidy intertwined her fingers with his and they headed to the elevator. Everyone was already in the lobby and there were a lot of unfamiliar faces along with the familiar. 

 

“Tony, what happened to Pepper?” Steve said his dirty blonde hair and his beard growing.

 

“Tinkerbell what happened to your baby cheeks!” Tony said and a few awkward moments passed by and everyone's eyes were on them.

 

“The names Cassidy, I'm the one that called you. It's really a pleasure to meet you Steve.” Cassidy said extending her hand and Steve shook it. 

 

“Ah so your the daughter, thank you for calling. I know how stubborn Tony can be sometimes.” Steve said and Tony scoffed. 

 

“Your both stubborn from what I can tell. But it's Christmas so drip your grudges and spend time with family.” Cassidy said with a smile and heading into the kitchen. 

 

She poured herself some coffee and Steve entered into the kitchen a few seconds after. 

 

“Cassidy I just really wanted to thank you for inviting us back. It really means alot to me considering your a Stark, not that that's a bad thing.” Steve said stumbling over his words and Cassidy giggled.

 

“Steve really it's fine. Tony and I think the rest if the team missed you.” Cassidy said leaning in the door and gestured to the happy smiling faces all talking about Christmas and what they all had missed. 

 

“That's a nice way to put it.” Steve said a smile and his second best friend Sam came up to him.

 

“New trainee?” Sam asked eyeing her body.

 

“Cassidy Stark, his daughter.” Cassidy said pointing to Tony and Sam looked genuinely scared. “Don't worry I don't bite unless you want me to.”

 

Sam cracked a smile and Steve actually snorted at her joke. “So how you doing?” Sam asked winking and Cassidy laughed. 

 

“Pretty good considering, how you doing Sammy?” Cassidy said and Sam's eyes actually widened. 

 

“Is this allowed?” Steve asked snorting at their flirtatious stupidity. 

 

“Legally yes, I’m 18. Morally, well that depends on the person.” Cassidy said and Sam laughed. 

 

“Your such a small fry, i feel so old talking to you young people.” Sam said pretending he was a grandpa. 

 

“Now you know how i feel when i talk to anyone who wasn’t born in the 1940’s.” Steve said in a serious tone and Sam and Cassidy both looked at him in a slightly shocked silence. “Sorry was that to much?” Steve asked sheepishly. 

 

“Just a little bit, it's christmas Steve lighten up please.” Cassidy said with a smile and he nodded. 

 

Tony introduced her to everyone she didn't know and explained that Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was going to be joining them for the ball tomorrow because he was making a trip out of it with the family. 

 

Cassidy nodded and she headed back up to her room. She made sure that tonight she locked her balcony and shut her blinds. 

 

_ She just needed a little time. Tomorrow she would have to actually try and woo Peter _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cassidy walked along a cold deserted waste of a land. It contained a gloomy atmosphere filled with clouds that looked like they were about to open up and pour rain. She kept walking despite her gut instincts to turn back and she started to slow down. She realized that her feet were caught in a black substance that acted a lot like quicksand.

 

She continued to move forward even as she mentally rheeled backwards. Her body sank further and further until she was breathing in the sand. It filled her lungs like hot magma and burned her insides as she tried desperately to fight for air. She could see her vision dancing and her mother standing in front of her. She was wearing a black wedding dress and holding a baby in her arms. Cassidy blinked and suddenly her mother was strangling her. She screamed and jumped.

 

She woke up drenched in sweat, her heart racing and her head pounding from the lack of oxygen. She tried to calm herself as she sat in her bed shaking like a leaf. She got up slowly and slowly walked to her bathroom. She turned on her shower water and stepped in, clothing and all.

 

The cold water was a comfortable shock throughout her entire body. She turned up the hot water and peeled the wet clothing from her skin. She let the water run over her body as she woke up. She kicked her dirty cloths aside and slipped something more comfortable. It was only four in the morning.

 

Cassidy sighed and rubbed her eyes. And headed downstairs, she really needed to talk to Tony about getting a coffee maker in her room. She turned on the lights in the kitchen and started to make coffee. She sat on the floor and drank from her cup and listened to the crickets chirp in the building. She checked her almost dead phone and saw that there were messages from Peter.

 

From Peter

To Cassidy:

Hey

Thanks for the suit

You followed the color scheme of my suit perfectly

You could have stayed over you know.

I didn’t realize it was so late at night

I’m sorry, goodnight.

Sent at 3:56

To Peter

From Cassidy:

It's fine really i just needed to get home.

Yeah i kept your suit in mind as i picked out your formal suit

 

Cassidy drank her coffee and filled it back up. She went back upstairs and laid back on her bed. Her phone chimed and she plugged it in so it could survive a little longer. She checked her messages to see Peter had responded.

 

From Peter

To Cassidy:

Thank you i really cant repay you for this.

Also why are you up so late

Well early, depends on how you see it.

 

From Cassidy

To Peter:

I just couldn't sleep. Now I’m just going to drink my coffee and stay up until morning.

Oh right the ball is tomorrow

Well i have enough makeup

 

From Peter

To Cassidy:

Bad dreams?

 

To Peter

From Cassidy:

Yeah they were unfortunate

I’m up now so that's always great

 

From Peter

To Cassidy:

You should be resting and getting your Beauty sleep

 

To Peter

From Cassidy:

Yeah i could say the same to you Petie

Do tell why your up so late

 

From Peter

To Cassidy:

Liz stayed over later than i expected

 

To Peter

From Cassidy:

Oh well that sounds fun.

I’m going to be going to bed

Sorry, goodnight Peter

 

From Peter

To Cassidy:

Goodnight Cassidy?

Here’s to sweet dreams.

 

Cassidy sighed and laid her phone on the table. Now that the coffee was in her system she felt as awake as ever and she could escape her feelings with sleep. She sighed and rolled into her bed. She wrapped herself in the blankets and started to write her feelings down. So far she had a twenty five page document just describing the way Peter makes her feel.

 

She also researched songs she could dance to for the ball, luckily for her she found one. Unfortunately for her feelings she was still going on with the plan. After she wrote down her feelings for a few hours more she nestled further into her blankets and fell asleep.

 

Unfortunately that didn't last long seeing as Tony literally burst through her door with a smile on her face.

 

“Cassidy wake up we have to get you ready!” Tony said shaking her and she sat up and fussed.

 

“Why the literal hell do I have to wake up.” Cassidy grumbled as Tony pushed her into the bathroom.

 

“We need all the time we can get. Go shower and we're all going to the waffle king near here for a family breakfast.”  Tony said through the closed door and Cassidy grumbled at her father's childness.

 

She showered quickly and dressed in some casual baggy clothes that she had found. Tony waited for her on the bed with a playful smile and he pulled her into a hug.

 

“Come on the others are probably waiting for us.” Tony said holding her hand and leading her down the stairs. She felt like a child and Tony's overprotectiveness enveloped her every move.

 

“Why are you codling me?” Cassidy asked quietly leaning against the cold metal wall.

 

“Because your going to confess your feelings to Peter with a literal song and while i cannot be more proud of you i want you to know ill be here for you.” Tony said squeezing her hand and she felt tears wielding in her eyes.

 

“Thanks Dad, lets get going though i'm sure their waiting for us.” Cassidy said returning the small gesture of a smile and heading out to the living room.

 

“Thank god the king and his princess are finally here!” Rohney whined and Tony shot him a glare.

 

“Please I'm a queen.” Cassidy said with a smirk. “A queen that could very quickly rule your world Rohney.” A couple of awws broke out and Tony looked away embarrassed. “Just kidding I hung up my heels awhile ago.”

 

“Tmi Cassidy.” Rohney said and shook his head. Everyone headed downstairs and packed into a limo Tony had just bought.

 

They all chatted about random things and Cassidy mostly kept to herself mindlessly playing crossy road on her phone. She had been listening to the songs Tony and Loki had convinced her to sing. She sighed as her character got hit by an oncoming car and she clicked her phone off.

 

“You okay?” Loki said sitting next to her as they stopped at a red light.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just nervous because Peter is messing around with Liz and I’m going to literally sing him a love song tonight.” Cassidy said shakily rubbing her face.

 

“He won't know what hit him, you’ll do fine and if you don't want to i'll be here with a back up plan.” Loki said and Cassidy raised a brow.

 

“A back up plan?”

 

“Yep, its two separate plans. A, i kill him and make it look like a suicide or B, i make him fall in love with you.” Loki said in a dead serious voice and Cassidy punched him in the shoulder.

 

“You do not kill or manipulate him!” Cassidy said defensively and Loki cackled.

 

“I wouldn’t waste my magic on him anyways.” Loki said with a dismissive smile but Cassidy knew that somewhere in his mind he really had plans to kill Peter if this went south.

 

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a waffle jack and everyone noisily entered the dinner. They somehow managed to all fit into two booths, there really not being any order to the way they were sitting.

 

Cassidy had very handily gotten the corner seat and she was pressed into the window by her dad. The waitress very skillfully got all of their orders on some miracle and sent it to the kitchen to be cooked.

 

“You know i think me and your mom came here once.” Tony said and Cassidy looked at him expectantly. “It wasn’t anything big, she wanted breakfast because she ran out of the house without any food and we got food here.” Tony said and Cassidy nodded. She smiled faintly as she thought about the sight of them eating breakfast at a Waffle Jack.

 

Four servers managed to serve everyone food and drinks, the entire dinner smelt of a fresh pot of coffee and some people had gotten hot chocolate and tea to drink. Cassidy with some angelic force was drinking hot chocolate instead of coffee. Tony chatted with Steve and the rest of the table just seemed happy. Such a strange sight for the Avengers, they deserve it.

 

“Hey isn’t that Peter?” Someone’s voice chirped and Cassidy looked out the window. Peter was walking with Liz down the street. He must of felt someone watching him because he looked around until he just decided to go back to listening to Liz.

 

“Yep thats Liz, Peters girlfriend.” Sam said unhelpfully. Both Tony and Loki gave him a dangerous glare and he quickly went back to eating.

 

“Tony don't you have preparations?” Cassidy said changing the subject trying to fill the small ache in her heart.

 

“Pepper has been helping me a lot. She’s literally thought of just about everything i could ever think of.” Tony said with a smile and Cassidy realized everyone at the table had some significant other except for her.

 

“Yeah Pepper is great.” Cassidy said with a small smile, “if you don't mind I’m going to go out for a bit. I'll be back two hours before the ball.” Cassidy said maneuvering over the avengers and out the dinner.

 

Rubbing her hands together she felt the cold creep into her bones as she walked the snow streets of New York. It was freezing and no sane person would ever walk the streets in this, Cassidy was the exception.

 

She was heading to the graveyard. On her way to the graveyard she stopped and grabbed a bunch of azaleas which were very expensive considering the time of year. Tony really didn't lie, he really did have a nice place for her burial. Her. Tombstone was made out of a black marble with a weeping angel mounting the top of it.

 

Here lies Amelie Stark

The forbidden love of my life.

Wait for me.

 

Cassidy sighed and knelt on the ground. She brushed away some snow and set the flowers against the grave. She took a breath and talked to her mom. “I know I haven’t visited you since, you know. I- ive patched things up with Tony and momma he really does miss you. He’s trying to make things right and I’m letting him.” Cassidy shrugged and pulled her jacket around her tighter.

 

“There’s a boy, his name is Peter. Jesus momma i think I’m in love.” Cassidy said leaning against her grave and staring up at the weeping angel, (dont blink am i right). “He’s got the deepest hazel eyes and his brown hair is a stylish mess. Tonight’s the ball Tony is throwing and I’m going to be singing. I haven’t sung since well, that's not fair cause stripping but, I haven’t really sung since fourth grade.” Cassidy said shivering. She could hear the crunching of snow off in the distance. People mourning family, it was a cemetery after all. “Sleep well mommy, i'll see you soon.” Cassidy whispered kissing the cold marble.

 

“Cassidy?” Peters voice chimed making her jump out of her skin.

 

“Hey Peter what are you doing here?” Cassidy asked before she could stop herself.

 

“I was visiting my uncle, he died a few years back and I’ll visit him from time to time.” Peter said softly and sadly. “Your here visiting your mom aren’t you?” Peter asked and Cassidy nodded.

 

“I haven’t visited her since she died and i felt like i should considering it’s Christmas.” Cassidy said gesturing to the grave.

 

“Azaleas? There such pretty flowers. Your mom like them?” Peter asked kneeling down and whispering a prayer under his breath.

 

“Yeah they are her favorite. She loved those damn things, she had a garden of them once but she could never get them to grow because of the New York weather.” Cassidy said laughing softly at the memory.

 

“Come on you look about as frozen as a popsicle, you have a party to get ready for don't you.” Peter said offering his gloved hand and Cassidy took it.

 

“Yeah, would it be a shock if i sung tonight.” Cassidy asked and Peter hummed.

 

“Not really, i've always pictured you as the type of girl to sing songs and dance to them.” Peter said with a slight blush.

 

“Thanks but there won't be any dancing for this performance.” Cassidy said with a chuckle, “so how are things with you and Liz?” Cassidy asked gently.

 

“There really isn’t anything between us, she broke up with me after i saw the Avengers in the dinner.” Peter said softly and Cassidy slightly gasped in shock that she could be so cold and in hope. “Well i broke up with her, i didn't think it was right to keep lying to her.”

 

“Lying to her about what?” Cassidy asked her heart soaring like a bird.

 

“You'll see tonight. I'll talk to you soon.” Peter said ducking down slightly and kissing her frosted cheek.

 

Cassidy let her chilled fingers meet her cheek where his lips met. She smiled softly and realized how red she must have been from that. She called Happy who took her home.

 

Cassidy showered in warm water and made sure she cleaned her hair well and everything smelt of jasmines. She knocked on Wanda and Natashas door and they rushed her back to her room already wearing their dresses and faces full of makeup.

 

“Wanda your on hair duty, i'll do her makeup.” Natasha said quickly pulling out the different pallets and Wanda used her magic to dry and style her hair.

 

It must have been literal hours before Cassidy saw herself in the mirror. When she saw her own reflection she was relieved that it was still her. She was wearing dark Smokey eye shadow and her eyelashes were curled up. Her hair was in an exquisite bun with a few locks of curled hair framing her face. Natasha had completed the look with a nice rose shade of pink lipstick. Wanda helped Cassidy into her dress which still hugged her frame perfectly.

 

“You ready to slay the dragon?” Wanda asked fixing her hair into a exquisite braid.

 

“I’m as ready as i'll ever be.” Cassidy said with a smile and Natasha squeezed her hand reassuringly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was kind of like those movies where the girl goes all out for something and then everyone is like  _ wow who is that _ ( _ The plot of this book essentially _ ). It felt like that when Cassidy walking into the already packed and loud ballroom. She could already feel Tony and Loki watching her and she slipped around the crowd of people to Loki. 

 

“How do i look?” Cassidy asked lifting up her dress a bit and looking at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Absolutely ravishing Cassie.” Loki said with a smile. 

 

“Hands off my daughter reindeer games i want a good look at her.” Tony said sarcastically but Loki still pulled away with a scowl. 

 

“Be nice Dad.” Cassidy said with a smile and she hugged Tony. “You look nicer than normal.” Cassidy said admiring his black suit. 

 

“You clean up really nice yourself.” Tony said with a smile and his eyes looking around her. “I think you should go ahead and talk to Peter.” Tony said with a soft smile as he turned her around. 

 

“I will kill that boy if he rejects her.” Loki said just loud enough for her and Tony to hear. 

 

“Please i'll kill him first.” Tony said and Cassidy headed over to Peter who looked amazed at the lavish room. 

 

Peter blushed as soon as he saw Cassidy and approached her with a smile. “Merry Christmas!” Peter said happily hugging her and pulling away. He didn't break contact though seeing as he played with her hands nervously. 

 

“Merry Christmas Petie. The suit looks good on you, I’m glad it fits.” Cassidy said with a soft smile and Peter mimicked her. 

 

“Thank you it fits perfectly. That dress is exquisite and it really hugs your curves.” Peter said with a blush and Cassidy basked in his approval. 

 

“Thank you, I’m glad that i was able to find something so modest.” Cassidy said with a slight chuckle. “I’m not used to cloths that look good on me that don't show everything.” 

 

“Yeah I remember that outfit from my birthday, what were you a nurse?” Peter asked and Cassidy giggled.

 

“Nurse Cassandra, a woman who could heal any broken heart.” Cassidy said laughing, “Stipping was second nature to me.” 

 

“Ah well you were really talented at it.” 

 

“Well thanks Petite, I’m going to go now. You'll get your Christmas present in a few minutes.” Cassidy said kissing his cheek and heading to the stage. 

 

Tony was there for moral support as he handed her the mic. “Normally we don't do this but because i have a very talented daughter, were putting her on display tonight so everyone can see just how beautiful she it.” Tony said waving his hand to Cassidy who smiled under the spotlight. 

 

_ ( _ [ _ Play song now? _ ](https://youtu.be/mK0z1S8SwZc) _ )  _

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas  _

_ There is just one thing i need _

_ I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree _

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you can ever know  _

_ Make my wish come true  _

_ All i want for Christmas is you _

 

Cassidy sung this making sure her voice hit the notes perfectly and not breaking eye contact with Peter at all. He met her gaze instantly with a shocked almost loving look Cassidy loved. 

 

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you can ever know  _

_ make my wish come true  _

_ All i want for Christmas is you _

_ You baby  _

 

_ I won't ask for much this Christmas  _

_ I won't even wish for snow  _

_ And I’m just going to keep on waiting  _

_ underneath the mistletoe  _

 

_ I won't make a list or send it  _

_ To the North Pole for Saint Nick  _

_ I won't even stay awake  _

_ To hear those magic reindeer click _

 

_ Cause i just want you here tonight  _

_ Holding on to me so tight  _

_ What more can i do  _

_ Baby all i want for Christmas is you  _

 

Peter was practically enchanted with her singing, he couldn't turn his attention away from Cassidy as she sung. She gently rocked her hips to the rhythm of the music and used her hands to trail her body. The entire hall was entranced in her singing and she felt quite proud of herself. She finished the song off and the entire hall erupted into applause and whistling. 

 

“Well this is a turn from Christmas music but this is my Christmas present for someone i hold dear in my heart. No judgment here so,” Cassidy took a breath and calmed her racing heart. 

 

_ ( _ [ _ play song: _ ](https://youtu.be/ogI_pMoDKAA) _ ) _

 

_ Tell me am I going crazy? _ __   
_ Tell me have I lost my mind? _ __   
_ Am I just afraid of lovin'? _ __   
_ Or am I not the lovin' kind? _ __   
__   
_ Kissin' in the moonlight _ __   
_ Movies on a late night _ __   
_ Getting' old _ __   
__   
_ I've been there, done that _ __   
_ Supposed to be hot _ __   
_ But it's just cold _ __   
__   
_ Somebody wake up my heart _ __   
_ Light me up _ __   
_ Set fire to my soul, yeah _ __   
_ 'Cause I can't do it anymore _ __   
__   
_ Give me that can't sleep love _ __   
_ (Give me that can't sleep) _ __   
_ I want that can't sleep love _ __   
_ (Give me that can't sleep) _ __   
__   
_ The kind I dream about all day _ __   
_ The kind that keeps me up all night _ __   
_ Give me that can't sleep love _ __   
__   
_ Maybe I'm too picky, honey _ __   
_ But I'm not in the world you're in _ __   
_ I'm not in it for the money, ooh _ __   
_ I'm here looking for the real thing _ __   
__   
_ Kissin' in the moonlight _ __   
_ Movies on a late night _ __   
_ Gettin' old, yeah _ __   
_ (It's getting' old!) _ __   
__   
_ I've been there, done that _ __   
_ Supposed to be hot _ __   
_ But it's just cold _ __   
_ (So, so, so cold!) _ __   
__   
_ Somebody wake up my heart _ __   
_ Light me up _ __   
_ Set fire to my soul (To my soul, to my soul, to my soul.) _ __   
_ 'Cause I can't do it anymore, no _ __   
__   
_ Give me that can't sleep love _ __   
_ (Give me that can't sleep) _ __   
_ I want that can't sleep love _ __   
_ (Give me that can't sleep) _ __   
__   
_ The kind I dream about all day _ __   
_ The kind that keeps me up all night _ __   
_ Give me that can't sleep love _ __   
__   
_ Oh, I'm tired of dreaming of no one (I'm tired) _ __   
_ I need somebody next to mine (I'm, I'm tired, yeah!) _ __   
_ 'Cause I'm dyin' to give it to someone (give it to someone) _ __   
_ Because I can't do it anymore! _ __   
__   
_ Oh! Give me that can't sleep love _ __   
_ (Give me that can't sleep) _ __   
_ I want that can't sleep love _ __   
_ (Give me that can't sleep) _ __   
__   
_ The kind I dream about all day (about all day) _ __   
_ The kind that keeps me up all night (keeps me up all night) _ _   
_ __ Give me that can't sleep love (Can't sleep love)

 

When Cassidy finished she felt sick so her stomach. Her heart was racing so fast if would have registered as a panic attack. She slipped off of the stage and she saw Peter pushing through the small crowd of people who were all telling her she had a amazing singing voice. 

 

He pulled her into a tight embrace and muttered something in her ear. He pulled away slightly and his fingers found their way under her chin. He tapped her face upwards and softly kissed her. It was hesitant as if he was testing the waters. When Cassidy slipped her hand around his neck he made sure she felt very loved. 

 

“My baby girl all grown up.” Tony said and Cassidy pulled away with a blush and Peter looked absolutely overjoyed. “Now I'm just saying Peter if you ever hurt my baby girl I will personally hurt you.” Tony said in a dead serious voice and the color faded from Peters face. 

 

“Yes I extend that same gesture. Cassidy has also become my family and despite my harsh appearances with my brother, I will make sure you suffer dearly.” Loki said with a grin and Cassidy was slightly taken aback by their protectiveness. 

 

“Tell me Loki how many forms of knife torture do you know?” Tony asked casually and Cassidy groaned. 

 

“Nope nope you guys are scaring him and quite frankly me.” Cassidy said holding his hand and leading him to the balcony where few people went, mainly because it was freezing. 

 

“You are going to catch a cold!” Peter scolded her putting his jacket over her shoulders. “So did you really mean all of that?”

 

“Yeah every word.” Cassidy said with a smile and Peter looked at her with so much love. 

 

“Then come here, my present was is going to be a little more one on one considering i dont have the courage to sing my feelings out like you.” Peter kissed her lips softly before backing away and taking a deep breath.

 

[Peter:]

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ I know you want me _

_ So don't keep saying our hands are tied _

_ You claim it's not in the cards _

_ Fate is pulling you miles away _

_ And out of reach from me _

_ But you're here in my heart _

_ So who can stop me if I decide _

_ That you're my destiny? _

 

_ What if we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine _

_ Nothing could keep us apart _

_ You'd be the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ So why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

_ Tonight _

Cassidy smiled and took his hands as she recognized the song. He pulled her close into his chest and she could feel him singing the words. It was a duet and it would look stupid if he sung alone. 

 

_ [Cassidy:] _

_ You think it's easy _

_ You think I don't want to run to you _

_ But there are mountains _

_ And there are doors that we can't walk through _

_ I know you're wondering why _

_ Because we're able to be _

_ Just you and me _

_ Within these walls _

_ But when we go outside _

_ You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all _

 

_ No one can rewrite the stars _

_ How can you say you'll be mine _

_ Everything keeps us apart _

_ And I'm not the one you were meant to find _

_ It's not up to you _

_ It's not up to me _

_ When everyone tells us what we can be _

_ How can we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say that the world can be ours _

_ Tonight _

 

_ [Peter & Cassidy:] _

_ All I want is to fly with you _

_ All I want is to fall with you _

_ So just give me all of you _

 

_ [Cassidy:] _

_ It feels impossible _

 

_ [Peter:] _

_ It's not impossible _

 

_ [Cassidy:] _

_ Is it impossible? _

 

_ [Peter & Cassidy:] _

_ Say that it's possible _

 

_ [Peter & Cassidy:] _

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

_ Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ Why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Changing the world to be ours _

 

_ [Cassidy:] _

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ But I can't have you _

_ We're bound to break and _

_ My hands are tied _

 

Cassidy pulled away from his chest and looked at him, his eyes showed an emotion she had never seen before.  _ Honest, pure love.  _ Cassidy kissed his lips and leaned into his touch. 

 

“Let’s go inside?” Peter said pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. She nodded and Peter held the door and the party seemed to be dying down. Most people were drunk or passed out on the various pieces of furniture. Tony was passed out at the bar and somehow managed to still be drinking. Cassidy watched in awe as he passed in and out of sleep but still downed shots in his lucid parts. Natasha finally cut him off and he passed out at the bar. 

 

Bruce and Natasha were talking and Bruce looked about as red as a tomato, there were various couples around the room and everyone of them were drunk, drinking, or flirting with each other. Peter intertwined his hand with Cassidys and she smiled softly. She had gotten the boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to like and let me know you enjoyed the story!  
> Leto 🖤


End file.
